


Fresh Out Of Shout

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Domestic, Emotional Baggage, M/M, New York, Pack Feels, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles siempre ha sabido lo que quería hacer, y es probablemente lo único que ha tenido claro. La manada le ha dado el cómo, el dónde y el con quién, y él ha dedicado los últimos meses de su vida a hacerlo posible. Tiene la cabeza llena de fechas límite, nombres de decanos de admisiones de medio país y notas de las pruebas de acceso. Sabe qué debe decir Danny en su entrevista para impresionar en Princeton y qué dibujos debe dejar Isaac en casa cuando enseñe el portafolio en Columbia. Y es consciente de que no todo puede salir bien, que es imposible que los ocho sean aceptados en las universidades de sus sueños, que habrá que hacer algún sacrificio por la manada más tarde o más temprano. Eso también lo tiene pensado, ha contado con opciones B y C, con universidades estatales, con años sabáticos trabajando en GAP o de camarero en un diner, con manadas hostiles en el campus o profesores-vampiros. Hasta las opciones más absurdas están contempladas, porque no va a dejar que nada le estropee los años de universidad en los que su madre le decía que él florecería. Piensa florecer a tope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Out Of Shout

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible navideño de esteenwolf, para kate_angel, que pidió Sterek, road-trip (aunque se ha convertido en air-trip), Derek emocional y bromance Scott+Stiles. Yo he metido de fondo a Dan Humphrey porque es el amor de mi vida, pero no hace falta conocer Gossip Girl para leer la historia en absoluto, os lo podéis tomar como un OC.
> 
> El título lo he sacado de New York I Love You, de LCD Soundsystem, y si reconocéis una frase casi al final del todo es porque se le ocurrió a Neko Case. Agradecimiento infinito a littlegelen, la Ann Perkinks de mi Leslie Knope, por las ideas y el beteo y la paciencia.

Stiles no es el secretario de nadie. No se cansa de repetirlo y, aún así, parece que es el único que tiene esa opinión. Stiles no es el secretario de Derek en asuntos lobunos, pero es el que escribe los emails para concertar las horas de las reuniones de la manada, a los que nunca nadie contesta, así que acaba teniendo que llamarles uno a uno. Y cuando Isaac le dice que el jueves a las cuatro es imposible porque tiene turno en la galería de arte le toca volver a llamar a Boyd para avisarle de que mejor quedan el martes. A Erica el martes no le viene bien, pero es el único día que Scott tiene libre en la clínica veterinaria.

-No puedo hablar ahora mismo -dice Lydia, que estará resolviendo teoremas matemáticos mientras se pinta las uñas de los pies, o algo así-. ¿Por qué no me mandas un email con la hora definitiva? Pero ni el lunes ni el jueves por la tarde; ni el miércoles todo el día. Y nada de fines de semana, ya sabes.

Si Stiles fuera un maldito secretario sería uno muy eficiente, porque acaba haciendo que funcione el viernes a la hora de comer, y se reúnen todos en casa de Derek. La casa de Isaac, para ser precisos, a la que Derek accedió a irse a vivir _temporalmente_ hace casi un año.

Danny y Scott tienen entrenamiento de lacrosse en una hora, Allison tiene que marcharse a una reunión del anuario del instituto y Erica tiene cita para retocarse el tatuaje. Isaac pone la cafetera en marcha y le lanza una mirada comprensiva a Stiles que no le hace sentirse mejor en absoluto.

-Vamos a acelerar todo esto para que podáis seguir con vuestra agitada vida -dice, girando el bolígrafo nerviosamente entre los dedos, y mira sus notas-. Gracias a un humano muy diligente ya tenemos acordadas las entrevistas con los decanos de admisiones en Nueva York. Y ese humano soy yo, gracias -aclara, esperando un poco más de entusiasmo, dado que ha tenido que pelearse para concertar citas en seis universidades distintas en tres estados y ha conseguido agruparlas todas en una semana. Se merece al menos una tarta y una bailarina exótica, pero sólo recibe miradas de las que uno esperaría en el mostrador de la pescadería-. Gracias. Empezamos el diez de enero, acabamos el dieciséis. Tenéis los horarios de las entrevistas en el email que os mandé ayer, pero obviamente nadie lo ha leído.

-Yo lo he leído -musita Danny, mordiendo la esquina de una galleta de mantequilla.

-Gracias a Dios. Bien. Necesitaremos billetes de avión, hotel, todas esas cosas, así que os avisaré cuando lo organice. Marcadlo en el calendario, avisad en el trabajo.

-¿Podemos ir en coche? -pregunta Erica, levantando la mano.

-Podemos si salimos una semana antes.

-No -zanja Derek, ajeno al tono sarcástico de Stiles-. Y no necesitamos hotel. Tengo alojamiento allí.

-¿Para nueve personas?

-Sí -contesta, en ese tono que usa para dar una conversación por terminada.

-Bien, vale. Cuando quieras amplías la información -sugiere, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Alguna otra cuestión?

Todos comienzan a hablar a la vez. Allison quiere ir a ver un musical, Lydia espera que en el MoMA aún siga la exposición de Chagall en enero, Boyd y Scott se enzarzan en una discusión sobre si Spiderman vivía en Nueva York, y Isaac le confiesa a Danny que nunca ha volado en avión. Stiles se bebe su café y se levanta a aclarar la taza, mientras unos y otros van poniendo excusas para marcharse a hacer todas esas cosas mucho más importantes que su futuro académico o su manada o el esfuerzo que Stiles ha puesto en que nada de eso se vaya a la mierda.

-Te estás dejando crecer el pelo.

Stiles se seca las manos en el pantalón y se da la vuelta, apoyándose en la encimera desconchada.

-Haces las preguntas más extrañas, Derek. En los momentos más inesperados.

-No era tanto una pregunta como una afirmación -contesta, mirando fijamente su cabeza como si pudiera ver el pelo crecer micra a micra. Quién sabe, a lo mejor puede.

-No he tenido tiempo de raparme últimamente -dice, pasándose la mano por la coronilla y sintiendo el pelo entre sus dedos. No recuerda exactamente la última vez que se lo cortó, pero hace más de un mes, y empieza a dejar de sentirse duro y áspero. Es sorprendente-. He estado bastante ocupado, no sé si te has dado cuenta.

-Me he dado cuenta -responde Derek, apartándole del fregadero para seguir aclarando los platos que la manada ha dejado allí abandonados-. Ellos también.

-Nadie lo diría.

-Aprecian todo lo que haces por ellos, aunque a veces no sean los más hábiles demostrándolo.

-Tienen al mejor maestro.

Derek le mira con su cara de 'soy el Alfa' y Stiles le contesta con la suya de 'me da igual, sigues siendo un inadaptado social'. Eso dura un rato. Suele hacerlo, cuando se meten en esa espiral.

-Eh. ¿Derek? -dice Isaac, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, y él tiene que apartar la mirada para fijarse en su Beta. Stiles lo considera una victoria, y hace una nueva marca en su lista de batallas mentales ganadas a Derek Hale.

-¿Te vas?

Isaac sujeta su bloc de dibujo debajo del brazo.

-Debería tener algo bueno que llevar a Nueva York.

-Esas acuarelas que me enseñaste el otro día están muy bien -dice Stiles, porque no se resigna a dejar que le consuman las inseguridades.

Isaac se encoge de hombros y aprieta el bloc contra su pecho, saliendo por la puerta al aire frío de diciembre.

-Eso de ahí ha sido su manera de agradecértelo -dice Derek tras un momento, cuando Isaac está ya probablemente demasiado lejos para oírle.

-¿Crees que ha ido a ver el entrenamiento de lacrosse?

-Desde luego -contesta, y Stiles sonríe.

-Bueno. Tendría que irme si quiero llegar a casa antes de que llame Melissa. Los intentos de ser sutil de mi padre son mi parte favorita del día.

Derek sólo asiente con la cabeza y estruja el estropajo en su mano hasta que hace espuma.

-Luego hablamos -murmura, restregando restos secos de café de las tazas de loza.

Stiles se cierra la sudadera y estira las mangas hasta que le cubren las manos. Mira por la ventana y se da cuenta de que va a llover.

-¿Me vas a decir cómo pretendes que durmamos allí? -pregunta al fin, no porque esté preocupado por organizar un viaje del que no tendría por qué ser responsable, sino por simple curiosidad-. Una semana, nueve personas, cuatro de ellas humanas con necesidades de espacio personal.

-Mi apartamento.

-¿Qué apartamento?

-El apartamento en el que vivía en Brooklyn -contesta sencillamente, como si fuera de conocimiento general. Como si en algún momento hubiera llegado a decir más de dos palabras sobre su vida antes de volver a Beacon Hills-. Nunca avisé al casero de que me iba.

-Eso fue hace dos años -dice, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos-. Llevas dos años pagando un alquiler en Brooklyn.

-Tengo algunas cosas que recoger allí -le informa Derek, evitando dar alguna explicación coherente a su comportamiento, como es normal en él.

-Me niego a seguir sorprendiéndome por estas cosas -resuelve Stiles, cogiendo su mochila-. Eres un desequilibrado mental y me da igual. ¿Qué dice eso de mí? ¿Es esto lo que se siente al tirar la toalla?

-Hasta mañana, Stiles -dice, señalándole la puerta.

-Lamento todas y cada una de las decisiones vitales que he tomado en los últimos dos años -musita él quejumbrosamente, hundiendo los hombros.

-¿Te das cuenta de que aún puedo oír cuándo mientes? -se burla, colocándose el trapo de cocina sobre el hombro-. Hasta mañana, Stiles.

\---

Llegan al aeropuerto con tiempo suficiente, milagrosamente, en el coche de Melissa y en el monovolumen del padre de Boyd. Hay un par de minutos de despedidas y buenos deseos, y muchas promesas de que van a ser buenos en Nueva York y no van a intentar comprar relojes falsos en Chinatown, y de que llamarán a casa para contar qué tal las entrevistas. Melissa le da a Stiles un abrazo un poco demasiado fuerte, y se queda en la puerta mirando a Scott como si no fuera a verle en poco más de una semana. Es todo exageradamente emocional.

Su padre estaba en el trabajo cuando Stiles salió de casa esa mañana, pero la noche anterior tuvieron una de sus charlas. Él aseguró que todo iba a ir maravillosamente, el Sheriff hizo lo que pudo por convencerse de ello. Entre las palmadas en el hombro y las miradas orgullosas hubo recordatorios sutiles de que su neurólogo le había permitido volver al Adderall temporalmente si lo necesitaba, y de que en opinión de todos los médicos podía haber continuado con el tratamiento algún año más. Hubo súplicas silenciosas y un poco culpables para que Stiles hiciera caso y no llegara a las entrevistas como un demonio de Tasmania verborréico. El botecito naranja acaba en su neceser, sólo por si acaso, y el Sheriff respira más tranquilo.

-Mi madre es increíble -se queja Scott mientras esperan en fila para pasar el control de equipajes-. No me estoy yendo a la guerra.

-Te vas al otro lado del país a tratar de convencer a la gente de allí para que te dejen quedarte cuatro años -dice Danny, siempre tan razonable, de cuclillas en el suelo para sacar el portátil de la maleta.

Erica está a su lado desabrochándose las botas cuando echa un vistazo al interior de la bolsa y se muerde una sonrisa.

-Alguien es muy optimista.

-Ya sé que no tengo muchas oportunidades de entrar a Princeton -gruñe Scott, lanzándole una mirada dolida, que ella ignora para meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos laterales de la maleta de Danny.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunta él, y se queda lívido cuando la ve sacar de allí una caja gigante de preservativos. La caja más grande que Stiles ha visto en su vida-. Oh Dios mío.

-¿Veinticuatro, Danny?

-Oh, Dios. ¿Qué...? ¡Eso no lo he metido yo! -susurra furiosamente, mirando alrededor con nerviosismo-. ¡Mi madre, ha sido mi madre!

-Extra fuertes, claro -sigue burlándose Erica-. Tu madre es muy considerada.

-Para -suplica Danny. Y Stiles no necesita ser hombre lobo para darse cuenta de que tiene el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y la cara le acaba de subir diez grados de temperatura-. Devuélvemelos.

-Creí que no eran tuyos.

-Erica -dice Derek sin mirarla siquiera, mientras se quita la cazadora. Es lo suficientemente severo como para congelarla un segundo en el sitio.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse -dice ella, lanzándoselos con una mueca-. Sois todos una panda de mojigatos.

-Cállate -masculla Isaac, dejando el cinturón de sus pantalones en una bandeja.

-Tú eres el peor de todos.

Stiles coloca sus cosas en la cinta transportadora con un suspiro y cruza bajo los arcos metálicos, decidiendo que no es el padre de nadie y que no va a intervenir. Y que odia la seguridad de los aeropuertos como pocas cosas en la vida.

-No tenemos todo el día -dice, volviendo a ponerse las zapatillas. Guarda el desodorante y la pasta de dientes en el neceser de nuevo y espera a que la comitiva se decida a moverse.

A veces se replantea sus decisiones. Durante un momento muy corto y no demasiado seriamente, porque tiene miedo de pararse a pensar en ello de verdad y darse cuenta de que no hay demasiadas cosas atándole a ese grupo de desequilibrados mentales con problemas crónicos de exceso de vello corporal. O que, al contrario, hay demasiadas cosas. No sabe qué le da más miedo.

Las cosas llevan algún tiempo estando más tranquilas. No hay Alfas sangrientos tratando de aprovecharse de una manada llena de críos y liderada por un inepto incapaz de pedir ayuda, ni seduciendo humanos para conseguir información. No hay lagartos venenosos ni psicópatas controlándolos, ni ataques de animales extraños por los que tenga que seguir mintiendo a su padre. No es todo un jardín de rosas, claro. Erica y Boyd volvieron a la manada pero nunca han llegado a formar parte de la familia como los demás, aunque lo hacen poco a poco, y los problemas de confianza de Derek siguen coleando después de la última y definitiva jugarreta de Peter; Allison sigue siendo una Argent, Jackson ahora es un Omega que avisa de que sigue vivo de pascuas a ramos y Danny y Lydia se dan demasiada cuenta de que hay pocas cosas que les aten ya a un grupo de gente potencialmente mortal. Aún así, hay cierta ilusión de estabilidad. Stiles tiene un sitio entre todo eso, y es un sitio bastante importante, si le preguntan. Derek le respeta y los Betas aceptan sus consejos, aunque a veces le llamen 'mamá' y él lo odie. Está bien, teniendo en cuenta lo jodida que es la situación. Está bien y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que algo está realmente bien en su vida.

Encuentran la puerta de embarque tras alguna dificultad, y se sientan a esperar que llamen a su vuelo mientras Lydia y Erica prueban perfumes en una tienda. Scott se deja caer en la incómoda silla de plástico junto a Stiles, con una especie de quejido lamentable. Es un consuelo que, pese a todo, Scott siga siendo el mismo idiota que era antes del mordisco. 

-¿Qué te pasa, colega? -pregunta, porque sabe que esa era la intención detrás de su melodramatismo.

-Nada.

-Estupendo, entonces.

-Es que... -dice inmediatamente. Stiles se gira a mirarle apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano-. ¿Crees que estoy perdiendo el tiempo?

-Depende de con qué -replica-, porque si tu madre ha vuelto a darte la charla sobre el WoW...

-No, quiero decir en este viaje. Porque no tengo esperanzas de entrar en ninguna de esas universidades a las que vais los demás -se lamenta, hundiendo los hombros-. Universidades importantes -añade amargamente.

-¿Es por lo que ha dicho Erica? Porque ni siquiera estaba hablando contigo.

-No. Puede que en parte. Es que, no sé, Lydia es un genio, y Danny acabará reclutado por la CIA o en la cárcel tras hackear el Pentágono...

-¿Es eso un plan real? -interrumpe Stiles.

-Y Ally y tú sacáis muy buenas notas, y Boyd también, más o menos -añade-. Y yo no estoy ni en una sola clase avanzada y apenas me las apaño para aprobar los exámenes.

Stiles mira a su alrededor, porque está bastante seguro de que le pidió a Derek que tuviera esa conversación con Scott, pero él está convenientemente desaparecido.

-Bueno, Isaac también tiene problemas con eso -sugiere, evitando mirar hacia donde él se sienta leyendo un libro mientras espía su conversación sin disimulo alguno, y se acuerda de la manera en la que sus notas cayeron en picado desde que su padre dejó de aterrorizarle.

-Pero él es un artista -dice, como si eso fuera algo mágico-. A nadie le importa si un artista sabe hacer integrales.

Stiles se da cuenta de que él tampoco recuerda cómo se integra, porque lo olvidó aproximadamente diez segundos después de su último examen de matemáticas.

-Hay otras mil cosas que puedes hacer, aparte de ir a la universidad.

-Pero no se me ocurre ninguna. Todos estáis tan seguros de lo que queréis...

-Hace un par de años yo estaba muy seguro de que no existían los seres sobrenaturales -le recuerda-, y ahora estoy haciendo planes para vivir en una comuna lupina en Nueva York con mi mejor amigo y su manada. Las cosas cambian, las personas cambian...

-¿Tú vas a cambiar de opinión sobre lo que quieres hacer?

-No -contesta demasiado rápido-. Quiero decir... 

-Ya lo sé. Es lo que has querido siempre. Tú tienes un Plan -y lo dice de tal manera que Stiles es capaz de oír las mayúsculas-. Y yo no sé si voy a entrar en la uni, y si sabré en qué especializarme si entro. A lo mejor debería buscar trabajo en un Starbucks y dejarme el pelo largo y llevar sombrero.

-¿Sombrero?

-No sé, es Nueva York. 

-¿Hay que llevar sombrero en Nueva York? Porque no sé si puedo permitírmelo, tengo la cabeza muy redonda -dice, palpándose el cráneo con las dos manos.

-Stiles.

-¿Qué tal una gorra de béisbol? Puedo llevar gorra.

-Supongo que hemos dejado de hablar de mí.

-Scott, vas a estar bien -insiste, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros-. Va a salir bien. No podemos ir a Nueva York sin ti, tú eres el Alfa de repuesto. -Scott se ríe inesperadamente, tratando de contener una carcajada y convirtiéndolo en una especie de bufido. -¿Qué...?

-Derek...

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-No puedo repetirlo.

Stiles mira alrededor, buscándole entre la gente, pero sólo ve a Isaac tapándose la cara con el libro y a Erica sonriendo con malevolencia.

-¿En esas estamos? Pues voy a ir a pasarme notitas con Allison, a ver qué tal os sienta. Abusones. 

-¿Qué me he perdido? -pregunta Danny, que aparece por allí con un Toblerone de un kilo en la mano. Stiles se levanta y le agarra del brazo.

-¿Nos sentamos juntos en el avión?

-Uh -musita él, probablemente buscando una excusa convincente, porque después de todo ese tiempo aún no ha conseguido que Danny le encuentre tan encantador como todos los demás-. ¿Qué?

-Podemos hacer cosas humanas juntos. Tener ataques de asma, rompernos huesos y tardar meses en soldarlos, sucumbir a una rápida degeneración celular... Ese tipo de cosas.

-No sé qué estás tratando de hacer, pero no creo que esté funcionando.

-Ya lo sé.

Danny mira a Scott en busca de ayuda, pero él solo se encoge de hombros.

-Van a abrir -dice Derek, que aparece a su lado como salido de la nada-. Id poniéndoos a la cola.

-Lydia, ¿te sientas conmigo? -pregunta Stiles cuando la ve acercarse junto con Erica y Boyd.

-No me importa con quién os sentéis -gruñe Derek, cogiendo la mochila de Stiles y lanzándosela-, pero al primero que intente cambiarle el sitio a alguien en mitad del vuelo le abro la garganta.

-Ahora no eres tan gracioso, ¿eh? -canturrea él-. Ya sé lo que pasa. Cuando yo te oigo te cohíbes. Es normal, mis estándares de comedia son tan altos -dice, y silba-. Puedes hacer reír a Scott, incluso a Lydia, pero al viejo Stiles... Ah. Sigue entrenando, tipo duro.

-Isaac, siéntate con Stiles -le ordena Derek-. Lejos de mí.

El avión es más grande de lo que se esperaba, mucho más grande que los que le llevan a ver a su tía Margaret a Ohio todos los veranos. Elige el asiento del pasillo y deja que Isaac se quede con la ventanilla para que pueda apreciar las vistas. Le informa de que es un buen sitio encima de las alas, y de que va a poder ver en movimiento los alerones y los _flaps_ y los _spoilers_. Y le jura que le explicará qué significa todo eso cuando despeguen.

Erica, un par de filas más atrás, se queja de que el olor metálico y artificial le está dando dolor de cabeza, y le dice a Boyd que como siga agarrando el reposabrazos con tanta fuerza lo va a arrancar. Derek suspira, Lydia le lee el horóscopo de alguna revista a Danny y Scott y Allison hacen manitas. Antes de darse cuenta han despegado y ya están a altura de crucero.

-Te lo voy a decir ahora que ya ha pasado el peligro. La mayor parte de los accidentes de avión suceden en el despegue.

-Vaya. Gracias, Stiles -musita Isaac, bajando la persiana de su ventanilla-. Eso va a hacer la vuelta muy divertida.

-Vivo para servir.

Ponen una comedia romántica infumable que Stiles no es capaz de estomagar, y Lydia le presta su Vogue para que pase el rato, pero eso tampoco es mucho mejor.

Isaac acaba durmiéndose en su hombro mientras él juega al Scrabble de viaje con Danny a través del pasillo. Lleva ganada una partida y ha perdido por lo menos tres cuando avisan de que están aproximándose a LaGuardia, y él tiene una palabra de más de cuarenta puntos que no le dejan poner. 

El aterrizaje es muy suave, casi perfecto, y no tardan nada en llegar hasta la terminal. Está anocheciendo pero hay una luminosidad rara en el cielo, y a Stiles le gusta pensar que es Manhattan brillando en el horizonte.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunta, mirando su reloj y contando husos horarios-. ¿Es normal tener hambre?

Mientras los demás recogen las dos maletas que han facturado, Stiles y Scott van al baño. Se miran en el espejo y se peinan con los dedos y se ríen sin una buena razón para hacerlo. A lo mejor es por estar en Nueva York, sin el Sheriff y sin Melissa por primera vez. Claro que con doce años fueron aquella vez al campamento en el que se vestían de indios y vaqueros y a nadie le importaba que fuera apropiación cultural, y el año pasado fueron con la manada a Sacramento un fin de semana largo a hacer un pacto de no-agresión con un aquelarre local; pero esto es la costa Este. Es Nueva York. Y si todo sale bien van a estar viviendo allí el otoño que viene. Es increíble.

-Vale, guay -dice Scott, secándose las manos en la camiseta-. Vámonos.

Cuando salen Derek ya les ha organizado en dos grupos para coger los taxis, y Stiles se ofende no muy sutilmente por no haber sido elegido capitán de su expedición, con toda la capacidad de liderazgo que él tiene. 

-Sólo es llevar el dinero y la dirección, Stiles -dice Boyd-. Me da igual si lo haces tú, honestamente.

-No, no. El daño ya está hecho.

-Stiles, coge tu maleta y métete en el puñetero taxi -le gruñe Derek, señalándole el coche amarillo en el que Erica trata de encajar su monstruosa Dansonite. Acaba casi sentado sobre ella, con el codo de Danny clavado en su estómago al otro lado y el brazo de Boyd sobre los hombros, extendiéndose a través del respaldo. Recuerda con cariño aquellos tiempos en los que se respetaba su espacio personal.

El aeropuerto es perfectamente genérico y la carretera por la que salen de él no es más emocionante. Suburbios de casas bajas y sucias, como los alrededores de todos los aeropuertos del mundo, gasolineras y tiendas de 24 horas. Por alguna razón esperaba encontrarse el Empire Estate en medio de la pista de aterrizaje. Los edificios crecen cuando llegan a una autopista complicadísima con túneles y elevaciones y mil carriles que hacen que parezca un Scalextric. Eso no es Beacon Hills, donde la calle más ancha es simplemente de doble dirección, y a Stiles empieza a llenársele el estómago de nudos. Cogen una salida y aparecen en una calle pequeña y ruidosa bajo las vías del tren, rodeada de restaurantes cutres y licorerías, y enseguida aparecen de nuevo en la autopista.

-O este tío nos está timando o esta ciudad la urbanizaron un grupo de monos -susurra, seguro de que van a oírle perfectamente.

-Derek va un par de coches por delante. Confío en que no se atrevan a timarle a él también -contesta Boyd.

Lydia, en el asiento de delante, da un pequeño bote y señala su ventana.

-¡Mirad!

No hay edificios de ladrillo rojo ni muros de hormigón gigantescos que les obstruyan el paisaje. Hay un cementerio, el más descomunal que Stiles haya visto nunca, granado de lápidas y cruces de mármol, y al fondo, en el horizonte, Manhattan. Brillando desde dentro, amarilla y blanca.

No tienen nada que decir. Stiles sabe que es una tontería, que no son más que torres de metal y cemento y cristal, que no es nada más especial que el Ayuntamiento en Beacon Hills, o la comisaría de policía o la iglesia, pero le deja sin aliento un segundo.

Saca su teléfono y le lanza un mensaje rápidamente a Scott.

> mira a la derecha. puedo llevar sombrero por esto

\---

Williamsburg no parece gran cosa de noche. El taxi para frente a un edificio de ladrillo de cuatro o cinco plantas, estrecho y funcional. El arquitecto no se dejó la cabeza tratando de hacerlo bonito, pero hay algo elegante en su sencillez.

Los demás ya están sacando sus cosas del otro taxi, y Derek empieza a empujarles hacia el portal.

-Es el último piso. No hay ascensor.

Cuando ha entrado el último cierra la puerta tras él y comienza a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, adelantándoles a todos con su bolsa de viaje al hombro.

Stiles llega el último, un poco por detrás de Lydia y casi sin aliento tras subir cinco pisos andando. Derek ya está abriendo una de las dos puertas del descansillo con la llave pequeña y genérica que Stiles recuerda haber visto enganchada en su llavero miles de veces, y se aparta para dejarles pasar. 

No es un sitio grande, pero es amplio, con la cocina abierta hacia el salón y varias puertas cerradas que supone que son las habitaciones. Es increíblemente normal y lleno de vida, como el decorado de una obra de teatro congelado en el tiempo. Está algo polvoriento, pero sorprendentemente limpio para haber sido abandonado a toda prisa dos años antes. Nada de platos sucios en la cocina ni ropa tirada por los suelos. A lo mejor eso es lo que le falta, porque hay algo frío en el aire, algo triste. Y puede que solo sea el polvo en las ventanas que tamiza la luz de las farolas, pero es extraño y desapacible.

-El sofá se hace cama -empieza a decir Derek, cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras de sí y encendiendo luces-. Hay dos camas grandes y un colchón hinchable...

Stiles deja la maleta en el suelo, aún con el corazón latiéndole en los tímpanos por el esfuerzo de arrastrarla con obcecación por las escaleras.

-Scott y Allison, podéis quedaros en la habitación... -dice, señalando una puerta blanca a la derecha, con unas flores pintadas burdamente en el marco. La habitación de Laura, se da cuenta, y se fija en la manera en la que Derek aprieta los puños y tensa los hombros. Todo debe de oler a ella, debe de ser un infierno-. Os buscaré unas sábanas.

-No te preocupes, ya nos organizamos -salta Allison, que debe de haberse dado cuenta también.

Hay algo encogido y tenso en el fondo del estómago de Stiles cuando mira a Derek. Se acuerda de aquél noviembre en el que su padre tuvo que sacar del altillo del armario las cajas llenas de ropa de invierno, y encontró todas las chaquetas y los jerséis de lana de su madre doblados con cuidado por ella misma el año anterior, no mucho antes de morir. Y fue lo inesperado del recuerdo, cuando creía que todos estaban ya controlados y etiquetados, lo que le golpeó en el pecho como una maza. Stiles recuerda lo torpe e inadecuado que se sintió en ese momento por no saber decirle a su padre que estaba allí con él, mientras el Sheriff se sentaba en el suelo de la habitación y apretaba los dientes y trataba de ser fuerte. Eso mismo siente con Derek. Es incapaz de acercarse y ponerle una simple mano en el hombro, aunque vaya a ser en vano y no le vaya a hacer recuperar a Laura. Y se odia por ello, por ese terror que le agarrota los músculos y le cierra la garganta.

Isaac está allí en un segundo, salido de la nada, y se coloca junto a Derek, suficientemente cerca como para tocarle pero sin hacerlo. Hay un pequeño nudo de tensión en su nuca que le recuerda que él sabe del dolor y la pérdida, de sentirse solo y culpable y aterrorizado; pero que ya no lo está. Ninguno de los dos recuperará a su familia, pero se tienen el uno al otro, tienen la manada. Nunca será lo mismo pero es lo que les queda, y Derek necesita saber que para ellos también significa algo. Erica se acerca a su otro lado y ella sí se atreve tocarle tentativamente, a pasar una mano alrededor de su brazo, a hacer una broma que Stiles no llega a oír pero que hace que Scott se ría bajito.

Mientras los demás se organizan, Danny y Boyd bajan a comprar paquetes de macarrones con queso al supermercado que han visto en la esquina, y Lydia encuentra una peli en la tele que todos acceden a ver sin demasiado entusiasmo. Derek se sienta en el centro del sofá marrón y todos acaban a su alrededor, cenando macarrones mediocres en cuencos y platos desparejados, sentados en la alfombra polvorienta. Stiles no puede evitar quedarse dormido, y cuando se despierta lo hace con el sonido de la teletienda y de Danny fregando cacharros, y la marca de los pantalones de Isaac en la mejilla. Scott ronca suavemente en el sofá entre Derek y Lydia, con Allison descansando la cabeza en su regazo. Al otro lado, Erica y Boyd se acurrucan bajo el brazo de Derek en una postura que es imposible que sea cómoda. Stiles se levanta con cuidado de no despertarles y se acerca hasta Danny, cogiendo un trapo y secando los platos que él le va pasando.

No hablan de lo irónico que es que sean ellos los bichos raros, pero cuando acaban de limpiar la cocina deciden ponerse el pijama y compartir la cama en la habitación de Derek, con sus sábanas y sus mantas y su ilusión de normalidad. Y si los demás se levantan con el cuerpo echo un nudo no va a ser su problema.

\---

Cuando Stiles abre un ojo se encuentra la cara de Erica a diez centímetros de la suya, con sonrisa roja brillante como una cuchillada.

-¡Joder! -exclama. Danny a su lado se despierta con un sobresalto.

-¿Qué...?

-Estamos todos listos -dice ella, con cara de tramar algo.

-¡No es verdad! -grita Scott desde fuera, antes de asomar la cabeza por la puerta. Ni siquiera lleva camiseta, y tiene el pelo aún mojado de la ducha.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunta Stiles, enfocando la vista sobre su reloj. Las diez, casi. Con todas las cosas que tienen que hacer. Si no recuerda mal, Boyd y Lydia tienen entrevistas por la tarde; además deberían ir a hacer la compra, y al apartamento no le vendría mal una limpieza.

-Vamos a ir en metro hasta Manhattan. Pero antes vamos a desayunar en un diner grasiento.

Vale, a lo mejor todo eso puede esperar a que él se haya comprado una camiseta de I ♥ NY y se haya hecho fotos con la Estatua de la Libertad.

-Vale. Me estoy levantando.

-Yo no -masculla Danny, con la cara pegada a la almohada.

Entrar al baño es más difícil que salir de IKEA. Isaac y Allison se lavan los dientes mientras Derek se ducha, porque es un ser impúdico. Boyd ha acabado por afeitarse en la cocina y Lydia se está secando el pelo en medio del salón. Stiles se plantea salir a la escalera de incendios a hacer pis.

-Esto está muy bien pensado -ironiza, gritando sobre el sonido del agua corriendo-. Nueve adolescentes en un apartamento con un solo baño. Muy bien pensado.

De detrás de la cortina de ducha aparece un brazo que tantea la pared hasta encontrar la toalla colgada allí. Un momento después sale Derek, con la toalla enrollada alrededor de las caderas y el cuerpo cubierto de gotas de agua.

-Ocho.

-¿Qué?

-Yo hace tiempo que no soy un adolescente -dice, pasándose los dedos entre el pelo.

-Ya, no hace falta que lo jures -masculla él, viéndole moverse hacia la habitación-. Gracias por esto, por cierto. Acabo de ganar tanta confianza en mí mismo que hoy tendré que llevar cuatro camisetas. 

-Oh, Stiles -dice Allison, poniéndole una cara compasiva en el espejo-. No te hagas eso, tú eres muy mono.

Isaac se ríe, con la boca llena de espuma de la pasta de dientes.

-Fuera de aquí, los dos. Fuera ahora mismo o mearé sobre todo lo que amáis.

Tardan tres cuartos de hora en estar preparados para salir por la puerta. Danny ni siquiera ha abierto la boca en lo que va de mañana, pero Erica no se ha callado, para compensar. Derek cierra la puerta y Scott recuerda que no ha cogido la cámara de fotos, así que tardan otros diez minutos en bajar a la calle.

Es una mañana brillante y el cielo está de un color azul increíble, sin una sola nube. Hace un frío insoportable, y todos se ciñen al cuerpo las bufandas y los gorros de lana que se regalaron mutuamente en Navidad. Derek les dirige por una calle estrecha con la determinación de alguien que ha andado ese camino muchas veces, y Stiles no puede evitar mirarle. Derek nunca ha encajado en Beacon Hills. No le recuerda antes del incendio lo suficiente como para hacerse una imagen de él de niño, pero apuesta a que tampoco entonces lo hacía. En Brooklyn es distinto, porque allí nadie parece encajar. Son un grupo de gente ridícula, y en casa levantan todo tipo de sospechas, pero allí ni siquiera se giran a mirarles, porque a nadie le interesa quiénes son. Y puede entender que eso sea el infierno para gente como Jackson o como Lydia, que se alimentan de la admiración que despiertan siendo los peces más gordos en un estanque diminuto, pero para Stiles es liberador. Es la mejor sensación del mundo.

Se cruzan a unos cuantos chavales con pantalones diez tallas más grandes y camisetas que les llegan por las rodillas, a algunos judíos ortodoxos con sus sombreros y sus patillas rizadas, y a muchos tíos con camisas de cuadros y gafas de pasta. Y supone que ellos también parecen algo, con las chupas de cuero y las botas, Stiles correteando detrás como si no hubiera recibido el memorando con el código de vestimenta.

La cafetería es un sitio grasiento, como Erica le había prometido, y está bastante lleno. Justo cuando llegan se marcha un grupo de una de las cabinas, y ellos se lanzan hacia allí y se sientan casi los unos sobre los otros en el banco de falso cuero azul. Piden tortitas y huevos revueltos y toneladas de salchichas, y vuelan los manotazos cuando alguien trata de robar una loncha de bacon que no le pertenece. 

Scott está haciendo su numerito de la morsa con dos pajitas, que por alguna razón no deja de tener gracia, cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que Derek ni siquiera está prestando atención. Se ha echado hacia atrás en el asiento, y Lydia y Isaac a cada lado le han sacado del círculo y se están comiendo sus patatas fritas. 

-Derek, deja la maquinita -le dice, apoyando los codos sobre la espalda de Isaac y asomándose para ver la pantalla de su teléfono móvil del Jurásico, en el que lleva inmerso un buen rato-. ¿A qué juegas?

-Estoy mandando un mensaje.

-¿A quién? -se interesa, porque todos están allí, alrededor de la mesa.

-Un amigo.

Stiles se ríe.

-Claro -dice con sarcasmo sangrante.

-Yo tenía amigos, ¿sabes? -contesta él, dando un trago a su zumo de naranja. No hay mala intención en su tono, es neutro y meramente informativo, pero Stiles de repente se siente muy mala persona. 

-¿Aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Les vamos a conocer? -interviene Lydia, muy interesada de repente.

-No si puedo evitarlo. Acabad, que nos vamos.

Stiles no es capaz de dejarlo estar. Salen de la cafetería y enfilan hacia el metro, con Derek dirigiendo. Él se pone a su altura y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, porque puede hacerlo y a Derek le revienta. Trata de escabullirse, de hecho, pero Stiles sabe que sólo es para conservar su imagen de tipo duro, porque si quisiera apartarle ya le habría lanzado al otro lado de la calle.

-Así que, estos amigos tuyos... -empieza a decir, y él bufa- ¿de dónde han salido?

-Viví aquí seis años, Stiles.

-¿Les encontraste debajo de una piedra? ¿Son... son hombres-topo que viven en las alcantarillas? ¿Por qué nunca han venido a Beacon Hills? ¿Saben de tu condición?

-Haces muchas preguntas -es todo lo que dice él.

-Porque nunca las contestas, Derek. 

-A lo mejor no las contesto por eso mismo. 

-No entremos a discutir paradojas; ¿qué fue antes, el huevo o la gallina? -canturrea-. ¿Dónde conociste a tus amigos los hombres-topo?

-Stiles, aunque te parezca increíble, hubo un tiempo en el que mi vida no consistía en ser el Alfa de una manada de adolescentes irritantes. Iba a la universidad, conocía a gente normal y, no, no les involucraba en asuntos sobrenaturales.

-Hm... -murmura él.

-¿Por qué te parece tan sorprendente?

-No es eso. Bueno -dice tentativamente, soltándole y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo-. Quiero decir, nosotros somos amigos, ¿verdad?

-¿Es una pregunta retórica?

-Sí, no la contestes –dice, porque tiene miedo de que su primer instinto sea mentir y decir que no-. Lo que pasa es que nunca me has hablado de ellos.

No hace la pregunta que realmente le preocupa. _¿Les hablas de nosotros?_

-Nunca me has preguntado.

-Hay millones de cosas que tú no preguntas y yo te cuento de todas maneras.

-Lo sé -dice con retintín-. Créeme.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, no te pongas graciosillo –le reprocha Stiles arrugando la boca.

-¿Así que reconoces que soy gracioso?

-Oh, no, no abras esa puerta.

Derek sonríe de medio lado, y Stiles lo odia porque significa que ha vuelto a perder. Pero lo odia menos que cuando no sonreía, así que tampoco va a quejarse.

Andan en silencio un rato, porque es algo que son capaces de hacer, de un tiempo a esta parte. Es una buena sensación. Un par de metros por detrás les siguen todos los demás, charlando y riendo y fijándose en todas las cosas en las que Brooklyn es distinto de Beacon Hills. Se imagina a Derek con su edad paseando por allí, puede que con Laura. Se lo imagina rodeado de gente, riéndose a carcajadas a veces, sonriendo tímidamente otras, yendo a clase y saliendo los jueves por la noche a tomarse una cerveza o cinco al pub de la esquina. Se imagina hacerlo él cuando llegue el otoño y se le pone la piel de gallina.

-Me habría gustado conocerte antes de... bueno… En otras circunstancias, supongo –se atreve a decir tras un momento, con la mirada clavada en el semáforo al otro lado de la calle-. ¿Crees que habríamos sido amigos?

-No –contesta Derek demasiado rápido. Y es probablemente cierto, pero lo dice con cariño.

-Ya sé que Scott puso el listón muy alto, pero no seas tan duro contigo mismo, hombre –le contesta, dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro-. Tampoco estás tan mal.

-No creo que fuera ese…

-Ya he dejado de escucharte –zanja Stiles, y le lanza una sonrisa enorme de satisfacción-. ¿Es eso el Empire State?

-Es una oficina de Correos. Y no hemos salido de Brooklyn aún.

-Súper interesante.

El semáforo se pone en verde y Stiles comienza a cruzar. Derek tarda un segundo en seguirle.

-Eres un idiota.

Coger el metro es una odisea. La mitad no llevan suelto para pagarlo en las máquinas, y no hicieron caso a Stiles cuando sugirió crear un fondo común para ese tipo de cosas. La mujer de la ventanilla tiene un acento jamaicano indescifrable y Allison acaba diciéndole a todo que sí y comprando los billetes a lo loco, y cuando llegan al andén y se montan en el tren en dirección a Manhattan parece como si acabaran de superar las doce pruebas de Hércules.

-No debería dejar que me vieran con vosotros –dice Lydia, sentándose en un asiento libre-. Lleváis un cartel en la frente con la palabra ‘pueblerinos’. 

-Disculpe, Miss Beacon Hills 2010, si hemos ofendido su delicada sensibilidad –replica Erica-. Esto no es sencillo para algunos de nosotros –dice, haciendo un gesto significativo.

-Hay mucha gente, muchos olores, mucho ruido –explica Boyd.

-Ya os avisé, os acostumbraréis enseguida –les tranquiliza Derek-. Aprenderéis a filtrar la información innecesaria. ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Isaac?

Stiles se gira a mirarle y se da cuenta de que está más pálido que de costumbre. Danny está a su lado, muy cerca, con la mano sobre su hombro y rozándole el cuello con los nudillos.

-Sí, estoy bien. Sólo… no me gustan los sitios cerrados –contesta, haciendo lo posible por sonreír-. Pero estoy bien.

Erica entrelaza los dedos con los suyos y le aprieta la mano con fuerza, y él parece que respira un poco mejor.

El metro, una vez superada la emoción inicial, no es especialmente interesante. Los neoyorquinos sí, a cambio. Es curioso ver lo desconectados que están unos de otros, lo fácil que es olvidarles tres segundos después de conocerles. Hay un chico pelirrojo, no será mayor que ellos, que escucha música en unos auriculares gigantescos y marca el ritmo con los hombros, sin preocuparse de parecer un loco. Nadie se fija, a nadie le resulta extraño, y él, cuando baje del vagón, nunca volverá a cruzarse con ninguno de ellos.

Stiles quiere eso. Quiere dejar de ser el hijo del Sheriff y que todo el pueblo le conozca, que dejen de decirle lo mucho que ha crecido cada vez que le ven y que paren de recordarle lo importante que era su madre en la comunidad y lo mucho que todos la querían. No es capaz de aguantarlo ni un día más.

-Esta es nuestra parada –dice Derek.

-¿Calle 49? ¿Qué es esto?

-Ya lo veréis.

Hay cientos de personas en la estación, saliendo del tren y tratando de entrar, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa para llegar antes de que cierren las puertas. Ellos se lo toman con calma, y Stiles aprovecha para contarles mentalmente, asegurándose de que ninguno se ha quedado atrás. Atraviesan los tornos de salida y suben el último tramo de escaleras hacia la calle y el sol amarillo y frío que ilumina Manhattan. Boyd es el primero en salir, y suelta una carcajada y le tiende la mano a Erica para que le acompañe.

Times Square es aún más impresionante que en las fotos, bullendo de vida y gente y sonido, y es tan grande que parece perderse en el horizonte. Es un poco más sobrecogedor de lo que Stiles puede aguantar, y tiene que pegarse al costado de Scott para estar seguro de que no va a perderse. Hay gente por todas partes, es la mayor cantidad de gente que él haya visto nunca, y todos se mueven frenéticamente de un lado a otro como pequeñas hormigas muy trabajadoras. Stiles se siente a cámara lenta entre todos ellos, torpe y confundido y pequeño. Insignificante, como la primera vez que cayó en la cuenta de que la gente tenía vida y cosas que hacer cuando él no miraba, y entendió que él sólo era una pieza de una máquina enorme, y muchas veces ni siquiera una importante.

En Nueva York es difícil dejar huella. Hay millones de personas simplemente andando sus calles en cualquier momento dado, y si de un día para otro una desapareciera no supondría ningún cambio. Para las diez o veinte personas del círculo más cercano, para puede que cien que dirían ‘ah, sí, él…’ y chascarían la lengua; pero en la gran maquinaria de la ciudad no habría ni un ligero titubeo. Y es terrorífico. 

Andan por Broadway, toman alguna calle perpendicular y acaban dando vueltas a las manzanas, empapándose de todo aquello, de las tiendas a rebosar y los puestos de perritos y los turistas gritones, de los hombres disfrazados de Spiderman que bailan en las aceras y los taxis pitando en los semáforos. Erica vibra de emoción ante cada teatro, cada cartel, cada mención de un musical, y jura que va a arrastrarles a ver alguno aunque sea en las peores butacas de la ciudad. Sus sueños de ser la protagonista en Wicked vuelven con fuerza. Derek le tira del gorro hasta taparle los ojos y le recuerda que las ciencias medioambientales son una opción mucho menos arriesgada y más satisfactoria que ser rechazada en audición tras audición para formar parte del coro en una producción de mala muerte. Ella no escucha nada porque en su cabeza sólo suena _Defying Gravity_ a todo volumen.

Comen un par de porciones de pizza en un camión en la calle, y está mucho mejor de lo que podría imaginarse, en esas condiciones.

Isaac lleva toda la mañana hablando de la exposición de Expresionismo ruso en el MoMA de la que hay anuncios enormes colgando de cada farola, y Danny y Allison deciden acompañarle. A Stiles no le interesa demasiado el plan, los museos le aburren sobreranamente, así que propone dar una vuelta alrededor del Empire State y deciden que ya se encontrarán en casa antes de la hora de la cena. Scott está en un estado de euforia en el que le haría ilusión hasta visitar un vertedero tóxico, así que se apunta, y lo hacen también Derek y Erica. Boyd y Lydia tienen un rato antes de su entrevista, así que van andando una parte del camino para hacer tiempo. Incluso andar sin rumbo en Nueva York es fascinante. 

No quiere sentirse como un turista. No piensa entrar al Empire State ni llevar el plano todo el rato en el bolsillo ni ponerse a contar calles con los dedos, porque va a vivir allí. No contempla la posibilidad de que no le admitan en ninguna universidad, porque ese es su plan y no puede haber fallos. Va a entrar en NYU y va a estudiar antropología social con especialización en criminología. Va a vivir en Williamsburg con Isaac y Derek, mientras que Scott y Allison se van a vivir juntos a la calle de al lado, y Boyd y Erica dejarán de fingir que lo suyo no va en serio y harán lo mismo. Danny y Lyds probablemente acaben en Nueva Jersey y se pasen los fines de semana para las reuniones de la manada y las cenas familiares. Ese es el plan, y no contempla otra posibilidad.

Por la mañana han acabado subiendo desde Times Square hacia el borde del parque, así que vuelven a bajar por Broadway con todo el bullicio, la mezcla de los turistas y los nativos, los taxis, los coches negros de los ejecutivos y las bicis de los estudiantes. Él tiene claro a qué grupo quiere pertenecer.

Stiles siempre ha sabido lo que quería hacer, y es probablemente lo único que ha tenido claro. La manada le ha dado el cómo, el dónde y el con quién, y él ha dedicado los últimos meses de su vida a hacerlo posible. Tiene la cabeza llena de fechas límite, nombres de decanos de admisiones de medio país y notas de las pruebas de acceso. Sabe qué debe decir Danny en su entrevista para impresionar en Princeton y qué dibujos debe dejar Isaac en casa cuando enseñe el portafolio en Columbia. Y es consciente de que no todo puede salir bien, que es imposible que los ocho sean aceptados en las universidades de sus sueños, que habrá que hacer algún sacrificio por la manada más tarde o más temprano. Eso también lo tiene pensado, ha contado con opciones B y C, con universidades estatales, con años sabáticos trabajando en GAP o de camarero en un diner, con manadas hostiles en el campus o profesores-vampiros. Hasta las opciones más absurdas están contempladas, porque no va a dejar que nada le estropee los años de universidad en los que su madre le decía que él florecería. Piensa florecer a tope.

Paran a tomar un café en un Starbucks para combatir el frío y observan a los neoyorkinos para adoptar sus costumbres, sus manierismos y hasta su acento. Derek ni siquiera lo intenta y es el único que lo tiene dominado. Ese desdén suyo es muy metropolitano, como si la simple existencia del resto del mundo fuera una afrenta contra su persona, pero ha alcanzado un nivel de claridad mental casi mística en el que es capaz de ignorar a todo el resto del mundo a su alrededor. Se mueve como si fuera el único en la ciudad, dejando que choquen contra él y le corten el paso en los semáforos sin apenas arrugar el morro. La vida en la gran manzana es así, y Derek la tiene interiorizada como nunca ha tenido la del pueblo pequeño, con su conversación cortés en la gasolinera y sus miradas curiosas dentro del carrito de la compra en el supermercado.

\---

Están agotados cuando deciden volver a casa, y a Stiles le duelen los pies más que en toda su vida. Erica le manda callar y le propone probarse unos tacones, y a él no le queda más remedio que callarse y escuchar su perorata sobre el yugo de la sociedad patriarcal durante el rato que Derek tarda en cansarse de ella.

-Deberíamos ir a la compra, aunque sea a por leche y Cheerios y latas de sopa –dice, tratando de desviar el tema. Hay un supermercado de camino al apartamento desde el metro, y entran a comprar algunas cosas básicas. Huevos, pasta, pan… Puede que los demás estén forrados, pero Stiles lleva un presupuesto muy ajustado y no está como para comer y cenar fuera todos los días, así que agradece el gesto.

Va el último subiendo las escaleras del edificio. Aunque solo lleva un paquete de papel higiénico y una bolsa con Cheetos y patatas fritas, los tres lobos le sacan casi un tramo entero de escalera. Está cogiendo fuerzas para afrontar el último piso cunando oye un escándalo de voces, y una de ellas es la de Derek. Stiles se olvida de la quemazón en las piernas y sube los escalones de dos en dos para encontrarse a Derek frente a la puerta abierta de casa, siendo abrazado. Scott le lanza una mirada sorprendida que él está seguro de que le devuelve.

Cuando el abrazador se separa Stiles puede fijarse bien en él. Es uno de tantos hipsters de la zona, con camisa de cuadros y vaqueros ajustados, con el pelo oscuro y unos rizos ridículos sobre la frente, y algo menos alto que Derek. Y parece como si acabara de ganar la lotería y Derek fuera el boleto premiado, a juzgar por la manera en la que le mira.

-Uhm –musita Stiles.

-Hola –dice él, tendiendo la mano y estrechando la de todos-. Dan. Soy el vecino de enfrente. 

-Stiles. Yo soy… ¿quién soy, Derek?

-Le he hablado de aquél tiempo que entrené al equipo de lacrosse –dice, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Ah, sí, claro. Lacrosse.

-Scott y Erica –presenta Derek, en un intento muy obvio de dejar el tema hasta tener oportunidad de crear una mentira común-. Los demás están de camino.

-Tenía muchas ganas de conoceros –dice Dan, y parece muy sincero-. Derek no deja de hablar de vosotros.

-¿En serio? –exclama Scott.

-Sí, y no te molestes en decir que también habla de mí, porque sé que no lo hace. Es algo en lo que estamos trabajando. ¿Verdad? –dice, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y mirándole con devoción-. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo estás tan enorme? ¿Qué te dan en Cali?

-Creo que tu pelo está tratando de comerte –contesta él completamente serio, y Dan estalla en carcajadas.

-Joder, ahora me pregunto por qué te echaba de menos –bromea. Stiles debe de tener la mandíbula desencajada a esas alturas. ¿Quién es esa persona de la que habla Dan? Porque no es su Derek. Es lo opuesto al Derek que él conoció hace dos años-. ¿Por qué no pasáis, y hago café?

-Sí, guay –salta Stiles, deseando echar un vistazo más en profundidad a ese alien.

-Puede que en otro momento –replica él, el aguafiestas.

-Vamos, Derek –le pincha Erica-. Estoy segura de que Dan tiene historias vergonzantes que contar sobre ti. Nos encantará tomar un café.

-Deja que guardemos la compra –accede finalmente Derek, y les empuja hacia dentro del apartamento mientras Dan se marcha a poner la cafetera.

-Encuentros en la tercera fase –murmura Stiles burlonamente mientras mete latas en uno de los armarios altos.

-Cállate. Vamos a poner en orden la historia –replica él, lanzándole una mirada que significa que el tema no es discutible-. Al poco tiempo de volver a Beacon Hills el entrenador… algo pasó con él.

-¿Un ataque animal? –sugiere Scott con una risita.

-Cierra el pico. Yo entré a sustituirle…

-Aunque tu deporte es el béisbol, pero…

-Dios, Stiles.

-Las mentiras son mi campo profesional, sólo las estoy haciendo más creíbles –dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Os conocí en el equipo, y a vosotras –dice, refiriéndose a Erica- a través de ellos. El padre de Isaac murió, yo me responsabilicé de él cuando trató de conseguir la emancipación.

-Metiendo datos reales entre la mentira, muy inteligente.

-Acabamos viviendo juntos y el resto supongo que os lo imagináis. La vida real sin hombres-lobo.

-Entendido –le asegura Scott-. Es una pena que todo esto no vaya a servir de nada, porque no vamos a dejar que haga otra cosa que no sea hablar de lo idiota que eras con dieciocho años.

-Seguro que llevabas el pelo horrible –dice Erica-. ¿Crees que tendrá fotos?

-Vamos a acabar ya con esto –suspira Derek resignado, y abre la puerta.

El apartamento de Dan es muy parecido al de Derek, pero se nota que allí vive alguien. La puerta de la habitación está abierta y se ve la cama sin hacer, en la cocina hay un par de cacharros sucios, y el sofá del salón está muy gastado. Hay estanterías en todas las paredes y libros amontonados en las mesas.

-Me disculparía por el desorden, pero no creo que vaya a servir de nada. Sentáos. ¿El café con leche? Creo que tengo algunas galletas…

Hablan del trabajo de Dan en una librería del barrio, y del de Derek en la fundación contra la violencia doméstica que Isaac creó con el dinero del seguro tras la muerte de su padre. Dan se interesa por Isaac y el ambiente se vuelve triste un momento, porque como Alfa no hay mucho más que Derek pueda hacer, pero Isaac sigue necesitando montañas de ayuda.

Y hace mucho. A veces a Stiles se le olvida, porque parece como si lo diera por sentado. Derek es el Alfa, así que se ocupa de todo. Hay algunos que le necesitan menos, y otros que directamente se cabrean cuando él presta atención, pero Derek nunca deja de estar allí para las cosas importantes. Es un trabajo a tiempo completo y nunca se lo agradecen, ser la niñera y el líder y el consejero espiritual de ocho chavales en lo peor de la pubertad.

Cuando Stiles vuelve a la conversación el tono ha cambiado completamente, y Dan está poniéndole al día en las novedades de sus amigos comunes. Gente que se ha ido de la ciudad, gente que se ha echado novia, gente que ha roto relaciones de años.

-Derek debía de ser un rompecorazones –dice Erica, frotándose las manos ante la mina de información que se abre frente a ella.

-Depende de cómo lo definas –contesta Dan con media sonrisa cómplice-. Cultivaba por aquél entonces una imagen de rebelde con causa cabreado con el mundo que causaba sensación.

-Lo dices como si no lo hiciera ahora –replica Stiles, chocando el hombro con el de Derek.

-Ahora al menos sonríe de vez en cuando. Los cuatro o cinco primeros meses que vivieron aquí Laura y él, no había manera de que me devolviera los buenos días cuando nos cruzábamos en la escalera.

-Yo estaba tratando de hablar de sus escándalos sexuales, no de su proceso maníaco-depresivo –suelta Erica.

Dan sonríe y le da un par de palmadas cariñosas a Derek en la rodilla. Y, wow, realmente son amigos. No amigos de salir a tomar copas, o de quedar a ver las Series Mundiales de béisbol por la tele, sino de los de verdad. Con una mirada acaban de resumirse los peores seis años de la vida de Derek, y él ha dicho que está bien pese a haber perdido también a Laura, y Dan le ha contestado que siente no haber podido estar allí para ayudarle también con eso. Es extraño ver a Derek de esa manera, pero es bueno saber que puede ser esa persona.

-La mitad de su clase suspiraba cada vez que le veían entrar –dice Dan al fin-, y todas mis amigas en algún momento me preguntaron si les podía conseguir una cita. Pero él nunca aceptó. Bueno, una vez saliste con… ¿quién fue?

-La chica que trabajaba contigo en esa cafetería en el Midtown.

-Estuvisteis juntos un par de meses, no más.

-No llegamos a estar _juntos_ -dice él, como si le mortificara tener que acordarse siquiera.

-¿Y qué pasó? –insiste Erica, dando mordisquitos a una galleta.

-Dios, ahora me acuerdo –dice Dan, entre risotadas-. Os presenté una noche en mi casa. La mañana siguiente la encontré saliendo de tu piso. Laura estaba furiosa. Y tú me dijiste, con toda la poca vergüenza del mundo: “Es tonta, pero es muy flexible”.

-Dios mío –musita Derek, tapándose la cara con una mano-. ¿Eso dije?

-Genial. Aquí arriba, Derek –dice Scott, extendiendo una mano por encima de la mesa para que él la choque.

-Aparta eso –replica él-. Porque es totalmente mentira, yo nunca diría algo así.

-Pues tú verás, pero saliste con ella dos meses, y la verdad es que era tonta como una caja de piedras.

-Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –dice Stiles, apoyando los codos en las rodillas-. Quiero decir, por una parte acabo de darme cuenta de que Derek es un ser sexual, lo que me hace sentir muy incómodo, pero por otra he descubierto que es un capullo total.

-No lo soy.

-No lo es. Es un capullo parcial.

Juran que la vida de Derek no da mucho más de sí, aunque Stiles no se cree por nada del mundo que seis años den para tan pocos trapos sucios. Acaban hablando de Allison y Boyd y la falta total de romance en la vida de Stiles, y de que su amor inmortal por Lydia acabó muriendo en el instante exacto en el que Jackson se fue y él empezó a tener una posibilidad real. Esa conversación es una constante en las reuniones sociales de Stiles, lamentablemente.

-Estoy seguro de que te tienes que apartar a la gente a manotazos, todos deseando que les lleves al baile de graduación –dice Dan.

-No puedo hacer eso, es violencia de género. Y te aseguro que no.

Dan se ríe tímidamente. Y tiene una buena sonrisa.

-Siempre puedes llevarme a mí. Cuatro años de diferencia no son tantos, y yo soy sorprendentemente inmaduro para mi edad –sugiere.

-Es menos triste que ir como amigos con el gran amor de mi vida, así que a lo mejor te tomo la palabra.

-Deberíamos irnos –dice Derek de repente, acabándose el café de un trago.

-¿Ahora que se ponía la cosa interesante? –se queja Erica haciendo un mohín.

-Los demás deben de estar a punto de llegar, y tenemos que hacer la cena.

-Oh, tío –lloriquea Scott.

-¿Por qué no os pasáis todos mañana por la noche? Al día siguiente libro. Quiero conocer a los demás. Podemos pedir pizza y bebernos unas cervezas.

-Vale –dice Stiles, erigiéndose portavoz-. Genial.

Se despiden y salen al descansillo, pero Derek se queda atrás.

-Id yendo.

Entran a casa, pero no se apartan de la puerta, donde Scott y Erica aún pueden oírles aunque Derek se empeñe en susurrar.

-¿Qué pasa? -murmura Stiles, aunque sabe que Derek les va a oír igual que ellos a él.

-Esto está muy feo, ¿sabes? –le echa en cara Scott.

-Pues no lo oigas tú tampoco. ¿Qué dicen?

-Están hablando de Laura. Y Dan… Creo que él se ocupó del apartamento cuando Derek tuvo que marcharse, hace dos años.

-Vale, deja de escuchar –le pide, yendo hacia la habitación, porque esa es una línea que no quiere cruzar. 

Decide aprovechar el momento para llamar a su padre, y le cuenta todas las novedades, las cosas que ha visto, las que se muere por ver… El sheriff sabe lo mucho que Stiles necesita salir de Beacon Hills, pero eso no significa que la idea le guste. Ni que a Stiles le haga gracia dejarle allí solo con sus problemas cardiovasculares y la casa cayéndosele encima y los dobles turnos para pagarle la universidad. Le hace sentir como una mala persona.

Cuando cuelga y sale al salón de nuevo les encuentra haciendo la cena. Boyd y Lydia ya han llegado y repiten sus entrevistas una y otra vez hasta que los fallos más estúpidos parecen montañas. A Boyd se le ha trabado la lengua y está seguro de que piensan de él que es medio tonto; Lydia ha tropezado con el borde de una alfombra y ha dado un ligero traspiés, y está convencida de que la conversación desde ese momento ha ido de mal en peor. Stiles les conoce y sabe que ellos dos son infalibles. No hay nada que les ponga nerviosos o les haga perder la confianza en sí mismos, así que no da ninguna validez a sus dudas.

Ellos les cuentan sus aventuras del día haciendo turismo encubierto, y hablan de Dan. Erica habla de Dan extensamente, hasta que Boyd pone los ojos en blanco y dice algo hiriente sobre los capullos con pantalones pitillo. Derek elige ese momento para hacerles saber que ellos dos van a dormir en la habitación de sobra de Dan, porque no tiene sitio suficiente en casa, lo que no mejora demasiado la situación.

-Es gay, de todas maneras –dice ella, como si los celos de su novio no pudieran importarle menos-. Le ha faltado poco para lanzarse sobre Stiles como un león sobre una gacela coja.

-¿Yo soy una gacela coja?

-Y una que está deseando que la cacen, si entiendes lo que te quiero decir –replica, enarcando las cejas.

-Oh, por favor –masculla él, dando vueltas violentamente a la salsa de tomate.

Danny, Isaac y Allison llegan poco después, y las historias de las entrevistas y el Empire State y Dan vuelven a ser contadas al detalle, para desesperación de Derek. Ellos les cuentan sobre Modigliani y Kandinsky y otra gente de la que Stiles no retiene los nombres. Isaac habla de colores y trazos y líneas, cosas que sólo él entiende y sólo él aprecia, pero Danny se sienta a su lado y le observa como si él fuera la obra de arte. Hasta el punto en el que si Isaac no se da cuenta es porque está probablemente ciego y lleva años engañándoles a todos como a chinos.

Es extraño ver a Isaac tan entusiasmado con algo, pero es precioso, como ver a un bebé de oso panda dar sus primeros pasos. Habla en un idioma que Stiles no entiende, de cosas que no le interesan, y aún así está fascinado por él. Y entiende que Danny esté fascinado por el brillo en sus ojos y el rubor en sus mejillas, por la manera en la que se pasa los dedos entre los rizos y su humedece los labios. Y Stiles a veces sólo quiere algo así, que alguien le mire como Danny mira a Isaac, como Isaac le devuelve la mirada a Danny, entre las pestañas con timidez, sonrojándose. Es ridículo, casi de película, demasiado obvio como para que ninguno de los dos se haya atrevido a dar un paso todavía. Es muy romántico. 

Cenan espaguetis apiñados en torno a la barra de la cocina, dándose codazos y robándose albóndigas de lata. Luego trasladan la batalla al sofá con una película de Ben Stiller, y tienen que sentarse casi los unos sobre los otros. Stiles lo hace en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra las piernas de Derek y Lydia descansando la cabeza sobre las suyas; a su lado Isaac se recuesta entre las de Danny mientras él le pasa los dedos por el pelo.

Algunos acaban durmiéndose, y su respiración pesada llena los silencios tranquilos y confortables de la manada. Se imagina así los jueves por la noche, compartiendo historias y preocupaciones y comida barata, sentándose frente a la tele a mezclar sus olores. Es perfecto.

Cuando se acaba la película Derek no deja que empiece la siguiente. Les obliga a levantarse y manda a cada uno a su cama. Erica y Boyd al otro lado del pasillo, donde les asegura que Dan va tardar un par de horas en irse a la cama; Scott y Allison a la habitación de Laura; Danny y Isaac al sofá-cama. A Stiles no le salen las cuentas.

-¿Por qué tengo yo que dormir en la cama de tres?

-Puedes dormir en el suelo –sugiere Derek, y hace un gesto señalando en dirección al salón, donde los otros dos se pelean para abrir la cama.

Stiles abre mucho los ojos diciendo _‘ya lo sé, idiota’_.

-No pienso dormir en el centro –añade.

-Bien, porque yo no pienso dormir en un lado para que me tires de la cama a las cuatro de la mañana.

Cuando se quieren dar cuenta Lydia ya ha elegido su lado y ha ocupado la mesilla con sus cremas de noche.

-Vale, si por la mañana pasa algo fuera de lo común en la zona de los pantalones…

-No te preocupa tanto cuando duermes con Danny –apunta Derek.

-Los tíos no hablan de las tiendas de campaña de otros tíos. Es el Código, y Lydia no está enterada de las magnitudes del Código.

-No será nada que no haya visto antes, Stilinski –le asegura-. Métete en la cama y cierra el pico.

Se mete bajo las sábanas pero tarda un rato en callarse, porque no está precisamente cómodo. La cama no es la más grande del mundo, y la espalda de Derek ocupa el 80% de su espacio vital, así que tiene medio cuerpo fuera del colchón quedándose helado y el otro medio asándose en esa cama-sauna. Porque Derek da mucho calor. La luz lleva un rato apagada y fuera ya no se oye ruido, pero ninguno de los tres parece capaz de pegar ojo. Stiles y Lydia se miran por encima de la cabeza de Derek y esperan a la señal.

-Vale, ya están dormidos -murmura él, y suspira con resignación.

-Dios mío -dice Stiles, porque lleva toda la noche con las palabras atragantadas en la boca.

-Lo sé -replica Lydia, incorporándose-. ¿Ha sido siempre así de...?

-¡Está yendo a peor! -grita/susurra, sentándose sobre sus talones.

-Allison me ha contado que se han pasado la tarde en el museo prácticamente cogidos de la mano. Derek, tienes que hacer algo.

-Les he metido en la misma cama, si esto no funciona no hay mucho más que pueda hacer -contesta él, arrellanándose entre los dos como si pudiera hacer que Stiles y Lydia desaparecieran de allí a base de pura fuerza de voluntad.

-Coge a dos adolescentes asustados y nerviosos y bombardéales con la idea del sexo que podrían estar teniendo -ironiza él, golpeándole en el pecho con la mano cerrada-, eso lo hará todo más sencillo.

-¿Asustados y nerviosos? Es una relación, no una auditoría.

-Primero, ¿a eso le llamas humor? -replica furiosamente-. Segundo, eres un parapléjico emocional. ¿Conoces a tu manada? Porque si lo hicieras sabrías que Danny no puede olvidar que su primer novio le puso los cuernos con todo lo que se movía, que luego se enamoró de un psicópata que controlaba a su mejor amigo reptiliano...

-Eh -exclama Lydia.

-... y trató de hacer que nos matara, y que no mucho más tarde estuvo meses saliendo con el que resultó ser un Alfa hostil que, curiosamente, también trató de matarnos. -Le mira con resolución, sabiendo que puede verle aún en la oscuridad de la habitación. -Y no me hagas hablar del congelador de Isaac, porque podríamos escribir un libro con todos los problemas afectivos que han derivado de esa situación.

-Stiles...

-Son personas inteligentes y están enamorados, y los dos tienen miedo de hacer daño, de no ser suficientemente buenos, de no ser capaces de proteger al otro, porque todas las relaciones en su vida han sido una mierda. Y porque a veces hay ciertas cosas de las que no te recuperas.

-Solucionado, entonces. Van a ser infelices toda la vida.

-Derek. Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero decir. Danny va a estar bien, probablemente, porque es un tío muy estable, pero. No sé. ¿Tú has visto cómo mira a Isaac? –pregunta, frustrado-. Como si tuviera miedo de romperle, como si no supiera si abrazándole va a mantenerle unido o le va a hacer estallar en pedazos. Y me parece que serían tan felices juntos que es inaguantable que ninguno de los dos haga nada. Es como cuando estás viendo una serie… Es como Expediente X. Mulder y Scully están hechos el uno para el otro, y todo el mundo lo sabe menos ellos.

-La vida es un poco más complicada que Expediente X –dice Derek con obstinación.

-Sí. La vida tiene hombres-lobo y brujas y kanimas. En Expediente X las cosas jodidas al menos vienen de otro planeta –ironiza-. La vida está llena de mierda que no podemos controlar, pero hay veces que te enamoras de la persona correcta, y esa persona se enamora de ti y no hay que darle más vueltas.

-Esta va a ser una conversación graciosa para recordar en un par de meses –dice Lydia misteriosamente-. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Debe de ser un hecho histórico, apúntalo en tu agenda.

-Eres graciosa –replica con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, obligarles a salir juntos?

-Hay una cosa que se llama ser sutil –contesta ella-. Y ahora voy a dormir. Necesito más espacio, Derek, échate para el otro lado.

-Eh, hay gente a este otro lado. ¿Quieres que acabe durmiendo sobre él?

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer –dice, y se cubre los ojos con el antifaz rosa.

\---

Es el día de NYU. Stiles lo organizó todo muy eficientemente, así que casi todas las entrevistas en las mismas universidades las hacen juntos, y esa mañana Lydia y él tienen la suya a media mañana con tres cuartos de hora de diferencia.

Los demás no tienen prisa por vestirse para ir a ningún lado, así que ellos dos tienen el baño en exclusiva. Stiles se ducha, se lava su pelo crecido e indomable, se afeita la pelusilla de melocotón que le sale en la barbilla y se pone su mejor camiseta sin gráficos ofensivos bajo su americana de tienda de segunda mano. Lydia, como siempre, está encantadora con un vestido color crema y el pelo suelto, nacida para impresionar a decanos de admisiones duros de roer.

Él está bastante acojonado. NYU es su primera opción, y la segunda y la tercera. También es donde más oportunidades de entrar tiene, donde mejor encaja en el perfil. Lo sorprendente es que entre en los planes de Lydia, pero ella se lo explica en el metro de camino al campus. La Universidad de Nueva York tiene el mejor programa de Matemáticas del país. Ni siquiera uno de los tres mejores, El Mejor, con mayúsculas. Puede que esté lleno de hipsters con gafas de pasta que no necesitan y bigotes irónicos y bicis vintage, y todo eso la horrorice como pocas cosas en el mundo, pero sabe que es capaz de hacerlo suyo igual que hizo el instituto de Beacon Hills su experimento sociológico personal.

También sabe, aunque no lo diga, que NYU no busca a gente como Lydia. Ella encajaría en Princeton o en Columbia, de donde salen los líderes del mundo libre, no en NYU donde se forman los intelectuales pretenciosos que echan pestes de ellos. 

El edificio principal de la universidad está en medio del distrito financiero, aunque no es como si tuvieran tiempo de hacer turismo, y sólo ven el trozo de calle entre la boca de metro y la facultad. Tienen un rato antes de empiece la entrevista de Lydia, así que se toman un café en un banco del parque cercano y observan con nerviosismo a los estudiantes que se mueven por allí con naturalidad. Stiles se imagina siendo uno de ellos, apurando el café antes de entrar a su clase, bromeando con los compañeros y recordando la última fiesta en una fraternidad. Stiles ha visto muchas películas y quiere ser exactamente así, el patito feo que se convierte en un cisne de puta madre y es el dueño del mundo.

Lydia entra a la entrevista y él trata de encontrar el despacho en el que se hará la suya. En esos cuarenta y cinco minutos va al baño dos veces, se lava la cara otras tantas y ensaya la conversación en su cabeza de aproximadamente un millón de maneras distintas. Cuando llaman su nombre está tan nervioso que ya ha completado el círculo y vuelve a estar tranquilo, convencido de que la va a liar tanto que es imposible que le admitan. 

Pero va bien. Habla de Beacon Hills y del trabajo de su padre y de cómo se dio cuenta muy pronto de que quería estudiar a las personas, al conjunto de las personas. Y la mente criminal, el ser humano de la manera más inhumana. Habla de cómo necesita Nueva York y cómo NYU le necesita a él, y en algún momento hace reír al señor de mediana edad con chaqueta de tweed y coderas. La impresión final es positiva, y cuando le da la mano y sale de allí se da cuenta de que el entrevistador no ha conseguido meter ni una palabra de canto, pero tiene un buen presentimiento.

Lydia le espera en las escaleras de entrada, charlando con un tipo un par de años mayor que ella que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de que le haga caso. Ella se cuelga del brazo de Siles y le lanza al otro una mirada muy significativa.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –pregunta.

-Creo que muy bien. ¿Tú?

Lydia se sopla el pelo de la cara y sonríe sin mucha convicción.

-Bien. ¿Nos tomamos un chocolate?

Cuando vuelven a Williamsburg los demás han preparado la comida y les esperan para sentarse a la mesa. Hay pollo al horno que ha debido de hacer Isaac, que es el único que tiene media idea de cocina, y arroz con guisantes para acompañarlo. Allison y Scott han bajado a dar una vuelta por el barrio y han traído fresas, y eso es lo que toman de postre.

Es como una de tantas comidas en familia de las que hacían en casa de Isaac y Derek, pero hay algo que se siente mucho más adulto. En Beacon Hills es como si jugaran a ser autónomos y responsables, haciendo la comida y fregando los platos y ofreciendo cafés, como el que juega a papás y a mamás. En Brooklyn es de verdad, y dentro de unos meses será su vida, aunque parezca increíble.

-¿Vamos a hacer algo hoy? –pregunta, llenando tazas desparejadas en la mesa del salón.

-Dan va a dar una fiesta en tu honor –le dice Scott con un tonito odioso.

-No es una fiesta –repone Erica, dándole un codazo en las costillas-. Sólo vamos a juntarnos a tomar un par de cervezas y unas pizzas esta noche.

-Y si fuera en honor de alguien sería de Derek –añade Stiles.

-Son los super-mejores amigos del mundo –sigue diciendo ella-. Es adorable.

-Él es un buen tío –añade Boyd, que se pasó la noche anterior charlando con él de libros hasta que Erica prácticamente le arrastró a la cama por la piel del pescuezo-. Me sorprende que sea super-mejor amigo de alguien como Derek.

-Ya no tengo doce años, agradecería que dejarais de hablar de mí como si acabara de venirme la regla por primera vez –gruñe él, soplando sobre su café.

-Yo creo que Dan es un tío interesante –dice Scott tentativamente-. Atractivo. Si te van ese tipo de cosas. Stiles –añade.

-¿Qué tratas de sugerir?

-Nada –miente-. ¿Me pasas el azucarero?

Se pasan la tarde haciendo el vago y planeando la visita del día siguiente a la isla. Ninguno tiene demasiadas ganas de salir a pelearse con el aire helado para dedicarse al turisteo, cuando se está tan bien en casa. Enseguida cae la noche, y aunque Lydia y Allison insisten, Stiles decide no cambiarse de ropa para ir a casa de Dan. Sólo es pizza y cerveza al otro lado del descansillo, y podría haber ido en pijama. Boyd está en pijama, de hecho, ¿a qué viene tanto interés en su vestimenta?

-Ganas mucho vestido –dice Lydia, estirando las solapas de su chaqueta-. Y peinado, y con un poco de color en las mejillas. Deja que te pellizque las mejillas.

-Lyds, qué cojones… Estáis todos muy raros. ¿Qué está pasando?

-No eres feo del todo –musita, como si acabara de darse cuenta.

-Oh, vaya, muchas gracias –ironiza-. Dejadme en paz.

La imagen es bastante ridícula, todos en la puerta preparados para salir, cuando solo tienen que cruzar un pasillo de dos metros. Dan les abre la puerta vestido en vaqueros desgastados y camiseta blanca, y recibe con gran alborozo el cargamento de cervezas que le tiende Derek.

-Venís preparados, eso está bien.

-Pizzas y cerveza, ¿no? Nosotros traemos una parte, Little Caesars la otra.

-¿Y yo qué pinto en todo esto? Pasad.

Los que aún no se conocían se presentan con gran ceremonia, y Dan no deja de decir las ganas que tenía de conocer a unos y a otros. Se abren las primeras cervezas, se piden las pizzas y empiezan a correr las anécdotas, las historias y las curiosidades. Crean un círculo amplio que ocupa casi todo el salón, entre el sofá, un viejo sillón y unos cojines en el suelo; y tras el segundo botellín y con la pizza sin llegar los humanos normales empiezan a notar los efectos.

-NYU es el sitio en el que tienes que estar –le dice Dan a Stiles, con demasiado entusiasmo-. Yo estudié filología allí, con especialización en… en. Escritura creativa. Acabé el junio pasado. Si te admiten… Claro que te van a admitir. Puedo hacerte de guía por el campus, enseñarte los mejores sitios en la biblioteca y los mejores garitos donde no piden carné para entrar, y pasarte el número del mejor camello.

Stiles se ríe, dejándose caer contra Derek.

-No creo que eso vaya a ser necesario.

-¿Sigue pasándote aquél tío que estudiaba egiptología? –dice él.

-No, joder. Ese se graduó y se fue a vivir a DC. Nos mandamos mensajes de vez en cuando –dice, sonriendo de medio lado-. Ahora llamo a uno que estudia medioambientales, o algo así. La cultiva en su ático de Park Avenue. ¿Queréis probar un poco?

Stiles mira a Derek, porque no está seguro de qué esperar. Él se encoge de hombros y asiente con la cabeza lentamente, como si no le pudiera importar menos.

-Vale.

Hay un coro de voces gritando su nombre de repente, preguntándole quién es esa persona y por qué se la dejó en Nueva York cuando se volvió a casa.

-Ahora tiene que ser una buena influencia para vosotros, para que gente como yo pueda llevaros por el camino del mal –le defiende Dan-. Dejadme que vaya a por las cosas.

Diez minutos después a Stiles le arrancan una porción de pizza grasienta de las manos y le pasan un porro. Dan suelta el humo haciendo círculos y le mira.

-Vale, para. Nunca he hecho esto y me estáis poniendo nervioso.

Coge el cigarro entre el índice y el corazón y se lo lleva a los labios, aspirando por puro instinto. No consigue sacar demasiado humo, y Dan se ríe y se desliza hacia él con el mechero en la mano para volver a encenderlo.

-Intenta otra vez.

El humo le rasca en la garganta y se le mete en los ojos, pero consigue no toser, lo que le hace sentirse muy orgulloso dos segundos, hasta que le sube a la cabeza una sensación acolchada y caliente que le convierte los músculos en gelatina.

-Ooh –dice-. Esto está bien.

Derek le toma de la muñeca y le quita el porro de entre los dedos para darle un par de caladas con la naturalidad de quien lo ha hecho miles de veces. Se saca una hierba de la boca y mira la punta incandescente mientras suelta el humo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? No tengo a nadie que me pase en Beacon Hills –se lamenta-. Yo soy el tipo con peor pinta del pueblo. Si no estuviera pegado todo el día al hijo del Sheriff podría haberme sacado unos pavos vendiendo bajo las gradas del campo de lacrosse.

Scott se ríe, tomando el porro que le tiende Derek.

-Creo que todo el pueblo piensa que eso es lo que haces.

Apenas da dos vueltas al círculo antes de que se consuma, pero Stiles está totalmente ido cuando Boyd lo apaga contra la chapa de una cerveza. A Allison le dan ataques de risa de veinte segundos y Erica está con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Isaac insistiendo en que le toque el pelo.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunta Dan, poniéndole a Stiles una mano en la rodilla.

-Bien. Guay –contesta, aunque tiene problemas para enfocar la vista. Es la mejor sensación del mundo. Mejor que cuando el Adderall empieza a hacer efecto y se siente dejar de vibrar por dentro. Da otro trago de cerveza y mastica un trozo chicloso de pizza-. Podrías hacerte otro.

-Vas muy rápido.

-Tú también –replica, mirando la mano en su pierna. Allison vuelve a reírse, y Scott hace que se recueste contra él, descansando la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Quieres que pare? –pregunta Dan-. Porque puedo parar. Normalmente no soy tan…

-¿Sobón y baboso? –sugiere Derek, rozando con la yema del dedo el borde del botellín, una y otra vez.

-Solo estoy sorprendido –dice Stiles, sin saber muy bien si eso es decir que sí o que no-. Creo que es la primera vez que alguien me presta atención.

-No lo es –musita Erica perezosamente.

Isaac se ríe maliciosamente.

-Ella estuvo loca por ti durante toda la primaria. Y Danny…

-Isaac –suplica él.

-… dice que te habría dado un buen viaje si hubieras insistido más hace un par de años.

Danny se pone rojo como un tomate y esconde la cara tras la espalda de Isaac, pero no se molesta en desmentirlo.

-Está bien saber todo esto ahora, cuando tengo diecisiete años y sigo siendo virgen.

-Esto se pone muy interesante –se ríe Dan, estirándose hacia la bolsita llena de hierba-. Voy a hacer otro.

Erica bosteza, arrellanándose sobre Isaac.

-No era eso a lo que me refería, pero bueno.

Ella acaba durmiéndose, y los demás siguen fumando otro par de rondas, riéndose de estupideces. Stiles no puede dejar de mirar a Derek, porque no está acostumbrado a verle tan relajado, tan liberado. Y le gusta cómo fuma, le gusta la manera en la que frunce la boca y entrecierra los ojos para soltar el humo lentamente. Le gusta cómo luego se lame los labios.

Todo es ridículo, todo es suave por los bordes, todo está _bien_ , y Derek está colocado. Dan le pasa el porro y Stiles le da una calada, llenándose los pulmones hasta que parece que van a estallarle las costillas, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y forma una O con los labios. Exhala poco a poco, pero no pasa nada fuera de lo normal, y su propio fracaso acaba haciéndole reír otra vez, haciendo que el humo le haga toser se le meta en los ojos.

-Mierda -dice, frotándolos con los nudillos.

-¿Qué haces? -dice Derek, estirando la mano para que se lo pase, pero él ya lo tiene en los labios de nuevo.

-Estaba tratando de hacer anillos -farfulla con media boca, y aspira hasta que Derek estira los dedos y le roba el cigarro-. Eh -dice en una bocanada de humo.

-Ha sido un intento patético.

-Déjame volver a probar -le pide, estirando los brazos pesados hacia él. Derek dice que no con la cabeza, aspirando lentamente. Abre la boca y deja que el humo espeso y redondo como una nube salga despacio, casi un palmo, sólo para volver a aspirarlo. Es magia-. Eres un... No estoy impresionado. 

-Mentiras -dice mientras suelta el humo. Abre la boca y salen anillos perfectos, como Cheerios.

-Eres lo peor.

Él se encoge de hombros y le pasa el porro a Scott, que respira el humo sobre la boca de Allison.

Juegan a ‘yo nunca’ con las reglas cambiadas sólo para poder reírse de Stiles y Isaac, a los que les toca beber en cada pregunta porque nunca han hecho _nada_. Ni siquiera Danny, que suele ser una persona decente, tiene piedad de ellos.

-Ya está bien –exclama Stiles, arrastrando las palabras-. Yo nunca he matado a nadie –salta, y le pasa a Derek un botellín sin empezar.

-Yo estaba siendo bueno contigo.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es ser bueno –replica, sin darse cuenta de que Scott, Allison y Isaac también tienen que coger la botella-. Bebe.

-No voy a volver a salvarte la vida, si es así como me lo agradeces.

-Lo mismo digo. Y ahí te han faltado diez o doce tragos.

Derek suspira y se acaba el botellín del tirón, devolviéndoselo a Stiles con un gesto de suficiencia.

-¿Es esto alguna broma privada que me he perdido? –pregunta Dan. Ninguno de los dos le mira siquiera, y tampoco se molestan en contestarle.

-Yo nunca he besado a nadie –dice Derek, y le abre a Stiles otro botellín.

-Eso es una puta mentira.

-Sí, pero te toca beber de todas maneras.

-¿Me odias? –gruñe, bebiendo un trago muy largo. Ni siquiera repara en que Isaac en esa no le ha acompañado, así que es oficialmente el perdedor más grande del mundo.

-No te odio, exactamente –contesta Derek-. Sólo quiero que se acabe la cerveza para poder irme a la cama.

-Deberíamos irnos –reconoce Lydia, que es la única humana racional y hace rato que está tan tostada que ni siquiera levanta la cabeza, y tira de Allison y Scott. Boyd se pone de pie y empieza a recoger cascos de botellas torpemente, y todos se ponen en marcha. 

-Ha sido divertido -le dice Stiles a Dan, colgándose de sus hombros-. Tendríamos que repetirlo.

-Cuando quieras.

-Stiles, vámonos -dice Derek, cogiéndole de un codo. Él deja que le arrastre hasta la habitación, y solo entonces se da cuenta de que no se ha despedido. Se le escapa una pequeña risita ridícula. 

-¿Te importaría si pasara algo con Dan el año que viene? –dice, dejándose caer en la cama.

-¿Me preguntas como Alfa o como amigo? -contesta él, y cuando Stiles abre los ojos sólo ve su silueta contra la luz cegadora del techo.

-¿Habría diferencia en tu respuesta?

Derek no dice nada durante un segundo.

-Ponte el pijama, Stiles.

Él se incorpora y saca la camiseta y los pantalones de franela de debajo de la almohada, no sin dificultad.

-¿Alguna vez te has acostado con él? –pregunta, quitándose las zapatillas a pisotones.

-No.

-El otro día, cuando dije que nunca había pensado en ti como un… ¿cómo era? –carraspea, y levanta la cadera para sacarse los vaqueros-. Un ser sexual, creo que fue. Bueno, mentí.

-Me di cuenta.

-No dijiste nada.

-No digo nada sobre muchas cosas –repone sencillamente.

-Eres un tipo misterioso, ¿eh?

-No, no mucho –responde, quitándose la camiseta y poniéndose la gris desgastada del pijama.

-Eres enorme, tío. Ni siquiera sé cómo eres real.

-Métete en la cama, Stiles.

-Tengo que hacer pis –musita, levantándose con torpeza y arrastrando los pies hacia el baño. Esta cansado, pero podría seguir con eso toda la noche. Fumando y dando tragos a botellines de cerveza caliente y dejando que las palabras anduvieran solas. 

Cuando vuelve Derek ya está bajo las sábanas, con Lydia a su lado ocupando más colchón del que debiera.

-Estoy hartándome de esta situación –susurra, levantando la manta y colándose debajo, haciéndose un hueco en los recodos del cuerpo de Derek.

-¿Vas a vomitar esta noche? –le pregunta Derek a media voz.

-No lo tenía planeado.

Él le agarra del hombro y le pone de lado de todas maneras. Stiles no tiene más remedio que hundir una mano bajo la almohada y tender el otro brazo sobre el pecho de Derek.

-No quiero que te mueras –dice él, asentándose bajo su peso.

-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo –farfulla, rindiéndose al sueño. Sabe que Derek contesta algo, pero es incapaz de entender lo que dice.

\---

Se levanta sudando como un animal con la ropa pegándose al cuerpo, apestando a mil cosas. La boca le sabe a rayos y probablemente huele peor. Por suerte está solo en la cama, aunque no desde hace mucho, porque el colchón a su lado sigue caliente.

-Bien, te has despertado –dice Scott, asomándose por la puerta. Ya está vestido y radiante como una rosa. Jodidos lobos-. Tengo montones de entrevistas hoy, no quería irme sin tu apoyo moral.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –pregunta, y su voz parece la de Bonnie Tyler, lo que cierra su look de manera fabulosa.

-No, Ally viene conmigo. A mediodía tiene una ella también, y luego daremos una vuelta por Manhattan. ¿Nos llamamos después de comer?

-Guay –dice, levantando los dos pulgares en el aire-. A por ellos, tigre. Llámame si necesitas algo.

-Hay café en la cocina –le avisa, antes de guiñarle un ojo y desaparecer de su limitado campo de visión.

-Me salvas la vida –grita tras él.

Después de una ducha se siente más persona, aunque no lo suficiente. Se toma dos tazas de café y una montaña de tostadas y se comunica con Danny a base de gruñidos, porque a él tampoco le sienta bien madrugar. O la cerveza.

-Tienes Columbia esta tarde –dice, aunque es una especie de pregunta de la que ya conoce la respuesta. Está tanteando las aguas, porque si le aceptan en Columbia será mejor que si acaba en Princeton, en otro estado. A Danny es probable que le acepten hasta como modelo de Victoria’s Secret si hace el casting, porque el tío tiene un expediente prácticamente perfecto. La cuestión es que él elija quedarse cerca.

-A las tres. ¿Tú?

-Mañana a las once y media. Isaac también.

-Ya.

Extiende otra capa de mantequilla en su pan y mastica lentamente.

-¿Habéis pensado en dónde vais a vivir si os admiten?

-En el sofá de Derek no, ya te lo digo. Es el infierno.

-No, quiero decir…

-Primero tienen que admitirnos –le corta, dando por zanjada la conversación. Isaac sale entonces del baño, secándose el pelo con una toalla, y Danny baja la mirada a su mermelada de fresa y suspira.

Derek entra en casa cuando todos están ya más o menos vestidos, avisando de que el apartamento de Dan ya está habitable. Stiles sabe que no había tanto que limpiar, así que probablemente han estado bebiendo bloody marys y cotilleando, porque eso es lo que pasaba en Beacon Hills cuando Stiles se quedaba a limpiar. Solo que allí no eran noches de porros y cerveza sino reuniones de la manada, y no eran cócteles matutinos sino zumo de naranja y tortitas deformes. Y en el fondo sabe que Dan estaba allí antes y que Derek tiene derecho a elegir a quien le de la gana para sus _brunches_ improvisados, y que él tiene a Scott y Derek en casa no tiene a nadie. Sabe todas esas cosas, pero eso no hace que le moleste menos que no le haya escogido a él.

-¿Qué queréis hacer hoy? –pregunta, poniéndose una taza de café y sentándose al lado de Danny en la barra.

-He leído que el ferry a Staten Island es gratis –sugiere Stiles-. Podemos hacer la ida y la vuelta y ver Manhattan desde el agua. Pasa frente a la Estatua de la Libertad y todo. Se coge en el puerto al sur de la isla, así que luego podemos dar una vuelta por allí. El SoHo y todo esto –dice, mirando a Lydia con intención.

-Yo hoy estoy libre –replica ella-. Y necesito zapatos.

-Stiles carga con las bolsas de Lydia mientras los demás nos pasamos la tarde en un Dunkin Donuts –resume Derek-. ¿Votos a favor?

En el ferry hay muchos más turistas que habitantes de Staten Island, lo que hace que sea bastante contraproducente que sea un servicio gratuito. Stiles no piensa quejarse, de cualquier manera. El suyo es uno de esos con los laterales abiertos, en los que hace un frío del demonio pero se pueden apreciar mejor las vistas que en los cerrados con cristales. Lydia, que es muy friolera, no aguanta ni la mitad del viaje antes de decidir meterse dentro de la cabina con la gente menos desequilibrada. Stiles se cala el gorro y se pone los guantes por primera vez en todo el viaje. La vista es espectacular y merece la pena sufrir un poco. Cuanto más se alejan de Manhattan más impresionante se vuelve mirarla, más en perspectiva se ve todo. Es una isla pequeña y abarrotada. Los edificios se superponen, a cada cual más alto y más frío, en una especie de Tetris sobredimensionado. Y eso es el centro del mundo. Una isla que se puede recorrer en taxi en menos de media hora de arriba abajo, y desde allí fuera parece tan ridículo.

-Es increíble, ¿verdad? –dice en voz alta.

Isaac baja su cámara y musita:

-Sí.

Compran palomitas en un puestecillo cutre dentro del propio ferry y hacen miles de fotos, en las que la mitad de las veces a los lobos les brillan los ojos porque se les olvida controlarlo. Es una pelea constante que tienen.

Durante un rato parecen un grupo cualquiera de amigos haciendo turismo, sin preocuparse de lunas llenas ni Alfas hostiles ni bichos sobrenaturales que quieran comerles la cara. Stiles quiere a cada uno de esos idiotas peludos como a un hermano, porque en eso consiste la manada, pero a veces se da cuenta de que tienen pocas cosas en común. Que en condiciones normales nunca habría sido amigo de Lydia o de Boyd, que a veces nota que Danny le aguanta muchas cosas sólo porque son esa especie de familia. Si nada de esto hubiera pasado seguirían siendo Scott y él; puede que Allison, porque cree que ellos dos se habrían encontrado en cualquier universo posible, puede que Isaac y la Erica pre-mordisco, si hubiera tenido cojones de ir a hablar con ella alguna vez. Le gusta pensar que también habría podido ser amigo de Derek. Que si la historia que se inventaron para Dan fuera real, ellos dos habrían encontrado un punto entre la verborrea y el estreñimiento emocional en el que funcionaran.

De vuelta en la isla Danny coge el metro para ir hacia el Norte, a su entrevista en Columbia, y los demás quedan con Scott y Allison en una pizzería en Little Italy. Cogen un autobús que les lleva Broadway arriba a través del distrito financiero hasta Canal Street, que es una locura de coches y turistas y vendedores ambulantes de falsificaciones. Consiguen encontrar el sitio, un poco escondido, que según la guía de Allison es uno de los últimos italianos genuinos que quedan en la esquinita de Little Italy que aún no se ha comido Chinatown. 

Scott está emocionado tras su visita al campus de Fordham. Es la primera vez que Stiles le ve así de interesado en ir a la universidad y sacarse una carrera. Puede que la universidad no sea la mejor ni la más reconocida, y que tenga cuatro o cinco puntos flacos importantes, pero está en Manhattan y tiene un buen programa de zoología con observatorios al Norte del estado. Derek entra en modo líder y le acribilla a preguntas sobre el número de alumnos por clase y la configuración de las asignaturas y otro montón de cosas que Scott no está seguro de saber contestar.

Cuando acaban de comer siguen subiendo isla arriba, y enseguida llegan al SoHo, el barrio de la gente guapa y moderna y con dinero. Stiles no es ninguna de las dos cosas, y nunca le ha interesado demasiado la moda, así que en cuanto se cansa de callejear y esperar a que Lydia y Allison terminen de probarse vestidos propone una huída. Ellas dos se quedan en un almacén enorme lleno de ropa de colores imposibles mezclada sin orden alguno, y les miran mal cuando se marchan.

Tardan en encontrar el metro, porque Derek asegura que no ha pisado el SoHo más de dos veces, pero el viaje hasta el apartamento es corto, y enseguida están en el sofá bajo una manta viendo reposiciones de programas de ingeniería, que es bastante parecido a lo que hacen en Beacon Hills, de todas maneras.

-Puede que no me guste ir de compras, pero tampoco me la ponen dura los vídeos de radiales cortando vigas de acero -se queja Erica, tratando de robar el mando.

-Eso no es una viga de acero -dice Scott, señalando lo que claramente es una tubería para un oleoducto-. Y eso ni se parece a una radial, pobre infeliz.

-No me importa una mierda.

-Deberías ver más el Discovery y menos el canal de cocina -le pincha-. Ni siquiera te está sirviendo de nada porque sigues sin saber poner agua a cocer.

-Te voy a pegar una paliza que te van a tener que reconstruir la cara los de Mythbusters -replica ella, dándole un golpe en el hombro que a Stiles le habría roto algo.

-Eso ni tiene sentido -contesta él, devolviéndoselo.

-Si vais a pegaros apartad los muebles -pide Derek, abriendo un libro.

Stiles se levanta y dice que tiene que llamar a su padre, que siempre es una buena excusa para salir de la habitación. Se encierra en el dormitorio y le interroga sobre su dieta y sus horas de trabajo, y el Sheriff de vez en cuando consigue meter alguna pregunta sobre NYU y el apartamento de Derek y la manada. Es una tarde lenta en Beacon Hills, así que tienen tiempo para charlar como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Las cosas han estado jodidas los últimos años, con los lobos y las mentiras y los cadáveres por todas partes, con la muerte de su madre aún reciente y la pubertad atacando con fuerza, pero las cosas están cambiando. El Sheriff está enterado de la situación sobrenatural, y Derek ya es capaz de ocuparse de los problemas derivados de ella, lo que le quita un montón de trabajo al departamento de policía. Stiles y su padre están en un buen momento, y eso sólo hace más difícil la idea de cruzarse el país para ir a la universidad, pero el Sheriff nunca le ha apoyado más que cuando tomó esa decisión.

Están hablando de la nueva hornada de policías recién salidos de la academia que ha aterrizado en Beacon Hills, con sus uniformes nuevos y sus obsesiones por seguir el manual, porque al Sheriff le hace mucha gracia que le intenten enseñar a hacer su trabajo. Llaman a la puerta y Boyd asoma la cabeza.

-Vamos a ir a cenar a un sitio cerca del puente. ¿Te vienes?

Él niega con la cabeza y dice que está cansado, lo que es cierto. También necesita un poco de tiempo de Stiles, porque vivir en manada es agotador, donde todo el mundo sabe cómo te sientes y cómo te late el corazón y si has comido curry o si estás pensando en culos. Es horrible y agotador y necesita darse una ducha y a lo mejor hacerse una paja y ver una peli de Seth Rogen y Paul Rudd.

Cuando sale de la habitación se da cuenta de que no está solo. Hay luz en la habitación de Laura y espera que no sean Scott y Allison haciendo su versión del 'tiempo de Stiles', porque está tan cansado de encontrarles en posiciones comprometedoras. 

Se asoma tentativamente y sin hacer ruido y se da cuenta de que es Derek, de espaldas a la puerta y de pie frente al armario abierto, lleno a rebosar de ropa de colores vivos. Desanda sus pasos con cuidado de no hacer ruido, aunque sabe que es perfectamente capaz de oírle. Stiles puede fingir que no sabe lo que pasa, y Derek puede fingir que no está acordándose de su hermana oliendo sus camisetas. Pueden ser dos adultos y dejarlo estar.

Stiles va a la cocina y saca una sartén y unas rebanadas de pan. Aún le cuesta manejarse en la cocina, porque nada está en el sitio lógico, pero encuentra un cuchillo y unos boles y el abrelatas.

-¿Derek? -dice, empujando la puerta con el pie-. ¿Se puede?

Hay dos bolsas de basura en el suelo, y un montón de jerséis y pantalones amontonados. Él está sentado en medio de todo eso con las piernas cruzadas y los codos sobre las rodillas. 

-Estoy ordenando las cosas de Laura -dice, como si estuviera muy lejos de allí. 

-He hecho sopa de tomate y sándwiches de queso fundido. No sé si tienes hambre.

-Gracias.

Stiles deja la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se queda allí parado un momento, porque su plan acababa ahí. Derek respira y vuelve al trabajo, metiendo cosas en las bolsas negras sin apenas mirarlas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso?

-Hay un refugio a un par de manzanas de aquí -contesta.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No hace falta. Y no hace falta que _digas_ nada, Stiles.

-Ya lo sé. Pero, no sé, si necesitas hablar...

-Prefiero cuando no hablamos de las cosas.

-Vale -dice, tomando los platos y tendiéndole uno a Derek. Él se hace un hueco en el suelo junto a un montón de pantalones vaqueros y moja la esquina de un sándwich en la sopa-. Come.

Y comen en silencio aunque el menú es bastante mediocre y no tienen mucha hambre, aunque el pan está chamuscado y el queso no está todo lo fundido que debiera. Derek recoge los platos y los deja de nuevo sobre la mesa, y los dos empiezan a meter ropa en bolsas sin pensar demasiado en lo que eso significa. Han llenado ya dos con pantalones, jerséis y chaquetas, y aún queda otro armario y una cómoda y las prendas que siguen desperdigadas por el suelo. Derek hace nudos a las bolsas llenas y las saca al salón, mientras Stiles abre una nueva.

Bajo un montón de perchas de madera Derek pesca una chaqueta negra que tira sin mirar, pero un momento después vuelve a por ella, metiendo las dos manos en la bolsa y sacándola casi con desesperación, como si le doliera que haya tenido que pasar un par de segundos con los descartes. La vuelve a mirar y la cuelga del pomo de la puerta, y es entonces cuando Stiles la ve con claridad. Es una cazadora de cuero, vieja y agrietada por los bordes.

-No tires eso -dice a media voz.

-Vale. Todo lo que quieras guardar déjalo en un montón ahí.

Stiles no le da demasiada importancia y sigue doblando camisetas de grupos de punk y de Mi Pequeño Pony, que convivían en armonía dentro del armario. Laura debía de haber sido una tía interesante. Le cuesta pensar en ella, porque cuando la conoció estaba partida en dos, y es difícil borrar esa imagen de su memoria, pero se la imagina como una chica pequeñita y con mala leche de la mejor clase. Se la imagina fuerte, porque debió de serlo para aguantar el asesinato de toda su familia y sacar adelante a su hermano de dieciséis años consumido por la culpabilidad y el odio. A veces quiere preguntar por ella, por sus padres y sus primos y toda esa gente a la que perdió, pero mira a Derek y sabe que él no es capaz de contestar aún. Ha vuelto a doblar ropa él también, pero cada diez segundos se gira y mira la cazadora.

-Es una tontería -musita, negando con la cabeza para sí mismo-. Se va a quedar en una caja pudriéndose...

-A lo mejor a Erica le vale -dice Stiles sin pensarlo demasiado-. Si no te importa que se la quede ella.

Derek la mira una vez más, apretando los labios. Es buena, el cuero es suave y fuerte, y aunque el paso del tiempo y el uso han hecho que pierda el brillo aún es una buena cazadora. Y es de Laura. Erica la trataría como si fuera la Sábana Santa, le haría tremendamente feliz que Derek le confiara algo tan importante.

-No la querría, está muy vieja -dice, colando un dedo por un agujero en el forro gris-. Ni siquiera Laura la quería ya. Le regalé una nueva esas Navidades, porque decía que ésta estaba muy gastada. -Suspira y hunde los hombros-. Me costó una pasta.

-Guárdala por ahora.

-Se la daré a Erica, si la quiere. Y tenía algunos vestidos de flores que se ponía con Doc Martens que a lo mejor le gustan a Allison.

-Seguro que le encantan.

-Y solía llevar camisas de cuadros enormes que a lo mejor te valen, si las quieres -dice, señalando otra puerta del armario, que Stiles enseguida se levanta a abrir-. Las compraba en la sección de hombres. Siempre creí que las compraba para mí, pero acababa usándolas ella -dice, y se sonríe-. Esa de allí, esa azul y gris se la ponía constantemente.

-A lo mejor esta deberías quedártela tú -sugiere, tendiéndosela con cuidado. Derek la coge y la estira sobre su regazo, abrochándole los botones lentamente y con reverencia.

-Ya ni siquiera huelen a ella -dice, con la voz rota. O a lo mejor es la de Stiles cuando susurra su nombre y se arrodilla junto a él.

- _Derek_ -casi suplica.

-Le gustaba esta jodida camisa fea, y ahora sólo huele a polillas. No des ésta -le pide, poniéndola en sus manos, y él asiente con la cabeza, sintiendo la franela suave y cálida contra sus dedos-. Quédatela. 

De verdad que no quiere llorar, pero empieza a ser difícil evitarlo, porque Derek está tan roto ante él, con esos ojos brillantes y tristes y resignados. Y Stiles es incapaz de hacer nada, como siempre. Incapaz de acercarse y simplemente ponerle una mano en el hombro para que sepa que sigue allí, con él. Aprieta la mandíbula y pestañea con fuerza para eliminar de sus ojos la quemazón de las lágrimas. Piensa en cómo de mala persona sería si saliera de la habitación a que le diera un poco el aire, porque no lo puede aguantar más. Es peor si se queda ahí parado, observando a Derek mientras se deshace de los últimos recuerdos de su familia, incapaz siguiera de decirle algo amable.

-Siempre fui un gilipollas con ella -farfulla, metiendo otro montón de ropa en la bolsa-. Un mal Beta y un mal hermano. Y ella era diez veces el Alfa que soy yo ahora. 

-Derek -le corta, porque no puede seguir oyéndole hablar de esa manera. Porque recuerda cómo era al principio y está... A lo mejor es estúpido, pero está orgulloso de la persona en la que se ha convertido, del líder que es ahora. Y le gustaría que Derek supiera lo mucho que le admira, que viera todas esas cosas que ve en él-. Tú eres mi Alfa favorito.

-Todos los que has conocido eran unos psicópatas -replica él.

-Tú eres de los buenos. A lo mejor no eres Linterna Verde o Flash, pero eres... Aquaman -dice, y lo mejor de todo es que encaja perfectamente-. Un superhéroe, pero uno de los que son un poco mierda.

Derek suelta un bufido pero sonríe, y Stiles lo cuenta como una victoria.

-Gracias.

-Lo digo desde el corazón.

-Sí. Eso es lo peor de todo -bromea, cerrando una nueva bolsa. Stiles la lleva al salón con las demás.

-¿Pasamos al siguiente armario? -dice cuando vuelve, mirando las camisas y los vestidos.

Derek se incorpora y coge casi la mitad de las perchas de una sola vez, dejándolas caer en la cama. Empiezan a sacar la ropa y meterla en las bolsas lo mejor doblada que pueden. Algún vecino está escuchando música, y Stiles no puede evitar tararear a los Bee Gees.

-Gracias -suelta Derek de repente.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-Ya lo sé.

Stiles lo entiende. Sonríe y se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia.

-Para eso estamos.

Cuando vuelve el resto de la manada les encuentra jugando al Backgammon, aunque ninguno de los dos tiene muy claro cómo se juega. Lydia elige la película, como siempre, y es la primera vez que Stiles le ve quedarse dormido en el sofá.

\---

Stiles no encaja en Columbia, eso queda perfectamente claro en cuanto sale de la boca de metro. La gente lleva _zapatos_ que hacen quedar mal a sus Adidas heredadas de su padre, llevan polos y jerséis de color beige y se peinan. No, gracias. Bueno, para ser honestos no va a decir que no si es el único sitio en el que entra, pero sabe que no es su escena, que allí no van a apreciar las camisetas compradas por internet, ni el sarcasmo, ni su personalidad chispeante en general. En NYU sí, porque allí son mucho más 'lo que sea, tío', que es una actitud ante la vida mucho más sana con la que él se identifica mejor. Pero es la primera opción de Isaac, así que se limita a pensar en lo estirado que es todo el mundo y evita decirlo en voz alta. A lo mejor a él le va bien eso, la gente mentalmente estable de Columbia, y es cierto que los que se meten en el edificio de Arte no son todos tan... aburridos.

Él se cambia la carpeta de una mano a otra con nerviosismo, se aparta la bufanda del cuello y se la vuelve a apretar un minuto después. Stiles quiere cogerle de los hombros y agitarle y decirle que todo va a salir bien porque tiene talento y él es el único que queda por convencerse. No entiende nada de arte, pero sabe que lo tiene. Hizo unas acuarelas preciosas de los bosques de Beacon Hills, y unos dibujos con tinta china de las ruinas de la casa de los Hale que Derek llevó a enmarcar; por no hablar de la serie de cómics vagamente basados en sus vidas, que serían el próximo fenómeno Crepúsculo si se decidiera a mandarlos a alguna editorial. Pero Isaac es muy inseguro. Es tímido, honesto, violento de manera muy preocupante, callado y observador y terriblemente inseguro sin tener demasiadas razones para serlo. Y a Stiles le cabrea muchísimo.

-Estás preparado -le dice, dándole una palmada en el hombro-. Has nacido preparado.

A veces piensa en qué le habría pasado sin Derek en la mezcla. Si no hubiera convertido a Jackson y no le hubiera salido el tiro por la culata y la maldita kanima no hubiera matado a su padre. O si, después de quedarse huérfano, él no hubiera estado allí para salvarle de sí mismo. Isaac está súper jodido, pero está mucho menos jodido de lo que estaría cualquiera en su situación, y es admirable. Todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que ha superado.

Le ve marchar hacia dentro del edificio con la carpeta bajo el brazo y piensa que si alguien se merece que las cosas le salgan bien es él. Va siendo hora.

Él vuelve a mirar su papel y trata de encontrar el despacho en el que le tienen que hacer la entrevista. En esta ocasión es una mujer de unos cincuenta años y muy estirada, y es obvio que las cosas no van tan bien como en NYU, porque es probable que sea la persona con menos sentido del humor del universo conocido. Y Stiles, como es tonto, intenta al menos sacarle media sonrisa desesperadamente, lo que sólo lo hace todo más incómodo. Le despacha diciendo que tiene un expediente muy interesante y que estarán en contacto, lo que no le da ninguna buena espina. 

Isaac aún no ha salido cuando él llega al punto en el que han quedado. Es buena señal, porque no perderían con él el tiempo si no estuvieran interesados. Es una muy buena señal, y le hace olvidarse un poco de la mierda de entrevista que ha tenido y de que es imposible que le admitan y de que sus opciones se cierran muchísimo.

Sale por la puerta diez minutos después, casi temblando, y Stiles se acerca a averiguar qué significa. 

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Umm -farfulla-. Bien.

-¿Bien en plan bien? -pegunta, un poco demasiado histérico, arrastrándole hasta un banco de la plaza-. ¿O bien en plan muy mal? Ponte el abrigo -añade, porque puede que no vaya a pillar un resfriado con sus poderes lobunos, pero hace un frío de miedo.

Isaac lo hace, lentamente, y aprieta los labios como si estuviera tratando de ordenar ideas en su cabeza.

-Han dicho que tengo un portafolio impresionante, que soy un artista muy versátil. Me ha llamado artista -recalca, como si fuera lo más bizarro que ha pasado jamás en el mundo-. Y, no sé, han dicho algo del uso del color y del espacio, lo han llamado 'muy emocionante'. Y luego han dicho que la técnica puede mejorar -dice, apretando la carpeta contra su pecho- y que les gustaría que considerara hacerlo en la Universidad de Columbia, y que espere su carta en un par de semanas.

Stiles tarda un instante el procesarlo, porque el tono no cuadra con el mensaje. 

-Dios mío.

-Sí.

-¿Te han ofrecido una plaza?

-Eso creo. 

Stiles hace una pequeña danza sin levantarse del banco. Dura un segundo y consiste en movimientos incontrolados de brazos en el aire.

-¿Y tú qué has dicho? -exclama.

-No lo sé. He recogido mis cosas y les he dado las gracias y me he ido.

-¡Isaac! Espero que hayas sido más entusiasta que eso.

-Estaba un poco nervioso.

-¡No jodas! -ironiza. Isaac sonríe de medio lado y él no puede evitar lanzarse hacia él y abrazarle, apretándole las costillas hasta que suelta un quejido-. Ugh, eres medio tonto. ¿Quieres un batido?

-¿Me vas a invitar a un batido?

-La idea era que cada uno se pagara el suyo, pero qué demonios -dice, levantándose.

-¿Qué tal la tuya?

-Ha ido como el culo, pero no estoy demasiado preocupado -responde, y es absolutamente cierto.

Encuentran una cafetería no muy lejos de allí que sirve desayunos durante todo el día, y Stiles le dice que es probable que sea allí donde vaya a tomar café con sus nuevos compañeros, con los dedos manchados de pintura al óleo y apestando a aguarrás. Su cara se ilumina de una manera maravillosa, y Stiles decide que va a decirle cosas así más a menudo, porque Isaac tiene una sonrisa preciosa y no la usa todo lo que debería.

-¿Por qué no le mandas un mensaje a Derek? -dice, mientras esperan sus gofres con bacon y sus batidos de chocolate. Stiles querría llamar a su padre nada más saber la noticia, y Derek es lo más parecido que Isaac tiene a un padre. O a un hermano mayor, que es una idea que le hace estremecerse un poco menos. Isaac saca el teléfono y comienza a teclear y, basándose en el conocimiento empírico de las dotes conversacionales por SMS de Isaac, está bastante seguro de que lo resume en un " _estoy dentro_ " que Derek tardará en entender dos horas-. Va a ser la leche, todo esto. La manada, la uni... ¿Has pensado dónde vas a vivir? ¿Con Derek? -dice, antes de dejarle contestar-. ¿Crees que si vivo con Derek me hará pagar alquiler? Porque no es como si la universidad fuera barata, voy a tener que trabajar en doce sitios para poder pagármela, no quiero tener que pensar en sumarle lo que cuesta una residencia.

-Pregúntaselo.

-No quiero que parezca que estoy vendiendo la piel del lobo antes de cazarlo.

-Hah -dice, completamente serio, levantando la vista de la pantalla un segundo para mirarle-. Ocurrente.

-Siempre -contesta con arrogancia-. Así que, ¿dónde vas a vivir?

-No lo sé.

-El otro día se lo pregunté a Danny y casi me araña la cara, es increíble que aún le caiga mal.

-¿Qué dijo? -pregunta, dejando el teléfono a un lado.

Stiles chasquea la lengua.

-No, lo que tienes que contestar es ' _a Danny no le caes mal, Stiles_ '. 

-No le caes mal. ¿Te dijo algo en especial?

-Que me callara, probablemente -replica, con un gesto de resignación-. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no sepa?

-No.

-Oh, Dios mío, claro que lo hay -exclama-. Dímelo.

Isaac suspira dramáticamente, apoyando la barbilla en una mano.

-No puedes decirle a Danny que te lo he dicho. Y no puedes decirle nada a Derek. Ni a _nadie_.

-Entendido. Suéltalo.

Vuelve a suspirar, se incorpora y mira alrededor con suspicacia, como si esperara que alguien estuviera acechando en las sombras.

-Danny y Lydia van a ir a Massachusetts dentro de un par de semanas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es el MIT y es la mejor universidad del mundo.

Oh. _Massachusetts_.

-Pero eso está... No sé exactamente donde, pero muy lejos de Nueva York -dice, frunciendo el ceño-. No es como irse a Yale.

-Está al lado de Boston. A cuatro horas de aquí en coche.

-Eso son muchas horas.

-Ya lo sé -replica él.

-Es imposible que les acepten en el MIT -dice Stiles, con un bufido de incredulidad.

-No lo es. Lydia es un genio de las matemáticas. Y Danny...

-Oh, Dios -dice, dándose cuenta de que es totalmente posible.

-Desde que Jackson se fue no hay nada que les retenga aquí.

-Eso no es verdad. Allison es la mejor amiga de Lydia, y tú y Danny, bueno...

- _Danny_ es el mejor amigo de Lydia -corrige amargamente. 

-No me hagas hablar. Danny no va a...

-Es humano -le corta-, para él no somos más que un grupo de amigos muy codependientes. Y el MIT es con lo que ha soñado toda su vida. ¿Sabes que le pidió a Papá Noel una sudadera con el escudo cuando tenía doce años?

-¿Seguía creyendo en Papé Noel con doce?

-Y con trece hackeó el sistema del Hospital de Beacon Hills -replica-. Y con catorce les creó uno nuevo. Si manda una aplicación se la van a aceptar con los ojos cerrados.

-Esto es una locura. Aunque sea humano es parte de la manada, la conexión no es menos fuerte que la de los lobos. Y aunque lo fuera, yo soy humano y a mí no se me ocurre irme a cuatro horas de aquí...

-Tú tienes cosas que te atan aquí -dice, tratando de interrumpirle-. Tienes a...

-...y no sólo por... -empieza a decir por encima de Isaac.

-...a Derek.

-... Scott. Espera, ¿qué?

-¿Qué?

-Scott -dice muy lentamente, enunciando cada letra por separado-. Scott es mi mejor amigo.

-Sí.

-Has dicho Derek.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno. Derek no es capaz de hacer esto sin ti -replica. ¿Y cómo se supone que tiene que tomarse eso?

-Danny está enamorado de ti, imbécil. 

-¿Qué?

Stiles es un bocazas de primera.

-Te diría que siento haberlo soltado de esa manera, pero no lo siento. En absoluto. Porque si algo le puede retener aquí eres tú -le dice, como si le estuviera regañando-. Y porque quiero que seáis súper felices porque sois estupendos, y además nos estáis volviendo locos. 

-¿Qué? -repite, incapaz de reaccionar.

-¿Tú eres el lobo con poderes sensoriales? 

-Stiles, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Isaac, todos lo sabemos. Menos tú, aparentemente. Yo creo que hasta Danny lo sabe, pero tiene miedo de, no sé... De hacerte daño, o de estar presionándote.

Isaac tiene cara de estar teniendo algún tipo de revelación mística.

-No.

-Créeme. Hace un rato te parecía imposible que Columbia se fijara en un _idiota sin talento_ como tú. Bueno, pues Columbia te quiere, y Danny también. Así que es tu día de suerte, chaval.

Isaac abre la boca para replicar, pero no sale nada. Llegan sus gofres y sus batidos, y tras un momento de silencio expectante Stiles decide echar mano del tenedor y comer antes de que empiecen a quedarse fríos. Le pasa sus cubiertos a Isaac y él también se centra en los gofres, masticando lentamente.

-¿Estás seguro? -dice tras un rato.

-Absolutamente. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No -contesta, dando un trago a su batido.

-Como quieras, colega. ¿Sabes que se van mañana a Princeton, verdad?

-Sï.

Stiles no le dice con palabras que haga el favor de hablar con Danny _ya_ , pero trata de hacer que sus cejas transmitan el mensaje. No está seguro de que surja efecto, porque ni siquiera tiene dominado el lenguaje humano; el de los hombres-lobo se le escapa totalmente.

Cuando vuelven a Williamsburg sólo están allí Derek, Danny y Lydia, sentados en el sofá viendo reposiciones de los Power Rangers, quién lo habría podido imaginar. Stiles va a la cocina y llama a Derek como quien no quiere la cosa, y tarda casi cinco minutos en conseguir que se levante para que Isaac pueda sentarse junto a Danny en el maldito sofá.

-¿Qué? -dice, poniéndose frente a él a través de la barra de la cocina y mirándole con cara de infinita frustración.

-Shh -le susurra-. Si escuchas muy atentamente puedes oír el amor naciendo, como un pequeño pollito. Escucha, escucha. Está rompiendo el cascarón.

-Dios mío, ¿qué has hecho con Isaac? -se lamenta, pero se gira a mirar cómo se sienta junto a Danny y mete los pies descalzos bajo sus piernas-. El único corazón que he oído latir tan rápido es el tuyo, aquella vez en el bosque cuando creíste que te había rodeado un grupo de gnomos sanguinarios.

-Ah, ya sé, eso no fue el miedo -dice, riéndose-. Cuando llegaste a rescatarme no llevabas camiseta.

Derek consigue no sonreír mínimamente, lo que es toda una hazaña.

-Bow chicka bow-wow -añade Stiles, moviéndose en lo que en cualquier otro ser humano habría sido un bailecito sexy-. Voy a hacer palomitas.

\---

Lydia y Danny se marchan a Grand Central a coger un tren hacia Princeton a primera hora de la mañana. Isaac sonríe mucho a su bol de Froot Loops, así que Stiles supone que las cosas van bien.

Es su último día en Nueva York, y Scott y Allison quieren ir a escribir su nombre en el puente de Brooklyn, porque aunque ellos juran que sólo es a dar un paseo Stiles les conoce perfectamente. Erica, Boyd e Isaac han quedado en un rato para ir a Harlem a escuchar gospel, algo en lo que Derek se niega a participar por su aversión crónica a los sentimientos humanos. Él se siente mal dejándole solo, y abriendo el mapa de la ciudad se da cuenta de que hay una parte gigantesca de Manhattan que han olvidado totalmente.

-¿Vienes conmigo al parque?

-¿A qué parque? -dice él, rascándose una oreja de una manera que hace los chistes de perros demasiado fáciles.

-Al parque de bomberos -ironiza-. Central Park, hombre.

-Oh.

-Ya sé que es un cliché y que en invierno hay básicamente nada de interés allí, y que para qué quiero un parque artificial teniendo bosques, tal y cual.

-No, me parece bien -responde sencillamente-. Me gusta el parque.

-Ah. Bueno, pues eso ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Vístete y nos vamos.

Stiles ya entiende el metro, lo que le hace sentirse muy orgulloso. Cuando bajan en la 14 con la Sexta de la línea L ya sabe cómo hacer el trasbordo, a pesar de los carteles confusos, y qué trenes pasan por cada vía. Derek parece darse cuenta de que quiere hacerlo solo, así que da un paso atrás y deja que se las apañe. Acaban en la Sexta con la 57, que está a un par de manzanas de la entrada del parque, y Derek dice que es la mejor opción para ahorrarse otro trasbordo.

Hace un frío imposible esa mañana, aún bajo el gorro, la bufanda de lana y la habitual estratificación de ropa de Stiles. Los dedos de sus pies empiezan a correr peligro. Incluso Derek parece estar pasando frío, porque mete las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo de paño, y tiene la punta de la nariz y las orejas rojas, porque se ha negado a ponerse un gorro.

Huele a mierda de caballo, gracias a los estúpidos carruajes que recorren los alrededores de Central Park llevando turistas horteras, pero eso hace la experiencia más auténtica. Para evitar a los caballos, que son unos animales tontos y asustadizos y no están seguros de que no vayan a volverse locos al sentir a Derek cerca, dan un pequeño rodeo y acaban en un puesto callejero de libros usados y a mitad de precio. Stiles nunca ha sido un gran lector, nunca ha sido capaz de focalizar su atención en una novela el tiempo suficiente, pero últimamente está dándose cuenta de que su TDAH está moderándose, o puede que él haya aprendido a vivir con ello, porque es capaz de coger algo distinto de un cómic o una novela de fantasía juvenil y sentarse a leer. A lo mejor no se pasa así horas, pero consigue hacerlo un rato antes de irse a la cama, o en el sofá después de comer. Le pide a Derek que le elija un libro, y le mira mientras rebusca entre las cajas ordenadas sin ningún sistema aparente. Saca uno de vez en cuando y le echa un vistazo, volviéndolo a guardar o dejándolo en un montón aparte en el que va acumulándose un número que empieza a ser preocupante.

De repente saca uno y, tras una ojeada rápida, dice:

-Este es.

-¿Qué pasa con todos esos? -pregunta él, señalando al montón.

-Puedes volver a colocarlos. Este es el que te vas a llevar.

Stiles tiende la mano para que se lo dé, pero él sólo le enseña la portada, manteniéndolo fuera de su alcance. _A sangre fría_. Truman Capote. Tiene mucho conocimiento teórico de él y su obra y su vida, porque en algún momento acabó en su artículo en la Wikipedia y se lo leyó, pero nunca se ha enfrentado a una novela suya. 

-¿Crees que me va a gustar?

-Sí -replica sin más. Y Stiles, a estas alturas, ya no pretende que elabore su respuesta mucho más. Derek saca la cartera del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y se acerca al tipo aburrido y congelado-. ¿Cuánto es?

-No, Derek, quería comprármelo yo.

-Mala suerte -dice, pagando los seis dólares y pico. Le tiende la bolsa con el libro y espera a que él la coja. 

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -pregunta Stiles cuando se alejan de allí.

-Así te sentirás obligado a leerlo -contesta, aunque no suena demasiado sincero. Stiles se cuelga la bolsa de la muñeca, mete las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y sigue a Derek hasta la entrada del parque más cercana.

El cielo está cubierto pero brillante, como de color blanco nuclear allí arriba. Duele mirarlo mucho rato seguido, pero es un fenómeno tan extraño que no lo puede evitar. Es como si estuvieran envueltos en papel de alto gramaje, de ese grueso y pesado en el que pinta Isaac, que se siente tan bien bajo los dedos.

-Va a nevar -musita Derek.

-¿Te lo dicen tus sentidos arácnidos?

-Me lo dice el color de las nubes y la presión atmosférica -replica, señalando el cielo con un dedo-. Y puede que la nieve huela de una manera especial -confiesa.

Stiles hace una pequeña danza de la victoria en su cabeza, porque le encanta cuando Derek habla sin necesidad de media hora de interrogatorio previo. Y le gusta saber cosas de lobos, porque cuando le pregunta a Scott cómo hace algo o cómo se siente al hacer otra cosa él le mira con los ojos enormes y contesta con un ' _no sé, tío, mola_ '. Que es encantador pero inútil.

-¿A qué huele?

-A nieve. -Stiles bufa, calándose el gorro por debajo de las cejas, y Derek parece apiadarse de él, hablando como si le doliera decir más palabras de las estrictamente necesarias. -Huele muy fría, como azul.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Para mí sí.

-No puedes oler los colores -le recuerda-. ¿O sí?

-Puedo oler muchas cosas de las que no conozco el nombre. La nieve huele a lo que olería el color azul.

-Eso mola bastante -admite.

Derek se encoge de hombros, porque para él es lo habitual. Oler cosas que no existen para la gente normal, ver cosas que no están allí para Stiles, sentir cosas que es incapaz de describir con palabras. Hay todo un mundo distinto allí donde vive Derek, en el escalón de arriba de la pirámide evolutiva. Stiles a veces se siente como una ameba, o un bicho prehistórico ciego y sordo y abocado a la extinción, 

-¿Yo a qué huelo? –pregunta, siguiéndole por un sendero rodeado de árboles pelados y hierba escarchada. La tierra congelada cruje bajo sus pies.

-Estoy seguro de que eso se lo has preguntado a Scott mil veces.

-Dice que a lo mismo de siempre, pero más claro. Y que no es fácil describir olores.

-No lo es –reconoce Derek.

-Podrías intentarlo.

-Podría haberme quedado en casa despegando la moqueta y habría sido una experiencia menos agotadora -replica, lanzándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Pero el tono es casi burlón, casi divertido, y a veces a Stiles se le olvida que en algún momento esas cosas las decía y lo hacía sin bromear.

-Por favor.

Derek llega al borde del camino y se para, girándose hacia el lago en el que Stiles acaba de reparar. Hay algunos patos nadando, no demasiado preocupados por el frío y por la fina capa de hielo en las zonas más serenas del agua. Es como una película, es todo lo que había esperado que fuera Central Park en invierno, esa tranquilidad silenciosa, íntima aún rodeado de tanta gente. Y en ese momento le cae un copo de nieve sobre la punta de la nariz.

-¿Has abierto alguna vez un piñón? -dice Derek.

-¿Qué? -contesta, honestamente confundido, y se gira a mirar la manera en la que arruga un poco la nariz y frunce el ceño.

-Es así como hueles. No sé explicarlo mejor.

-¿A piñones? -pregunta, porque sigue sin estar seguro de estar enterándose.

-No tendría que haber dicho nada -musita, negando con la cabeza.

-No, no. Es sólo que es una cosa muy específica. Y no recuerdo la última vez que vi un piñón. O sea, creo que sé más o menos en qué consiste, pero...

-Da lo mismo.

-No, no. Por favor. 

Derek echa a andar por el borde del lago lentamente, y no parece que tenga un destino fijo. Anda por andar, por desentumecer las piernas heladas, y Stiles se coloca a su lado enseguida.

-Cuando yo era pequeño solíamos salir a principios de noviembre al bosque a coger piñones. Podíamos estar allí todo el día, subiéndonos a los árboles y... -la comisura de sus labios se curva ligeramente, en una sonrisa que apenas está ahí-. Cuando se hacía de noche los llevábamos a casa y Laura y yo los abríamos para que mi padre hiciera un pastel.

-Suena muy divertido -dice sinceramente. Y pinta una imagen que le gustaría poder haber estado allí para ver, de Derek cuando las cosas aún eran normales y tranquilas y él era feliz. Derek de niño, con esos ojos tan extraños brillando de la emoción, riéndose y trepando a los árboles como un animal, tranquilo y confiado porque estaba rodeado de su familia.

-Dejé de hacerlo con catorce años. Me parecía un juego infantil y una pérdida de tiempo –añade, sombríamente-. Pero el olor lo tengo grabado el la memoria, y es así como hueles. Cuando abres un piñón es… Es sorprendente el olor tan intenso que tiene algo tan pequeño, porque no es un olor punzante, es como redondo. Algo que te envuelve. Y huele dulce y a tierra húmeda y a algo tostado. Es algo que notas en el paladar –dice, como si pudiera sentirlo-. Es gracioso, porque mi madre siempre decía que yo olía a otoño, a hojas caídas y a agujas de pino secas.

Stiles pasa un brazo alrededor del de Derek y se apoya en él mientras andan por la orilla del lago, y si a él le molesta no dice nada.

A veces le gustaría ser un lobo sólo para tener esa capacidad de sentirlo todo. Le gustaría poder hundir la nariz en el cuello de Derek y adivinar algo más que Hugo Boss y jabón de avena comprado en la farmacia de Main Street. Le gustaría saber qué es lo que siente en momentos como ese, en los que se acuerda de Laura y de sus padres y de todo lo que fue. Si aún es culpabilidad o rabia o sólo nostalgia; si él también siente esa cosa enredándose en su pecho que tiene Stiles cuando piensa en su madre. Quiere conocer a Derek más de lo que él le deja; y cuanto más lo hace, cuantas más cosas deja intuir, más necesita él saber.

Derek no es mas alto que él, hace tiempo que no lo es, pero parece que Stiles acaba de caer en la cuenta, porque a él le ha parecido siempre una torre, una montaña imponente e inabordable. En ese momento sólo parece consumido por una tristeza vieja y agarrada a su piel desde dentro, y eso le hace pequeño, tanto que podría tomarle entre sus brazos si quisiera. 

Imagina lo que sería abrazarle, sentir la solidez de sus músculos bajo la palma de sus manos, la suavidad de su pelo lleno de copos de nieve entre sus dedos, su calor tan cerca. Se imagina besándole y no se sorprende cuando descubre que podría hacerlo, que está lo suficientemente cerca, que sus labios están fríos y cortados y su barba dura hace un sonido muy nítido y muy alto cuando la roza con los guantes. No es más que una presión breve de los labios, entreabiertos por la sorpresa, y Stiles se separa demasiado rápido para saber si ha sido un buen beso. Se acuerda de respirar, pero no se atreve a mirar a Derek cuando lo hace. Clava los ojos en el agua del lago y aprieta la mandíbula para que su boca no le traicione. O no le traicione más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. 

Porque, mierda. Todo tiene mucho sentido. Los últimos meses de su vida acaban de encajar de una manera muy obvia. El último año. Va a dejar de echar la vista atrás porque no quiere seguir pensando en todo el tiempo en el que ha estado enamorado de Derek sin darse cuenta de que era _eso_ lo que pasaba. Esa admiración, esa calidez que le nacía en el pecho cada vez que él le miraba de cierta manera, esas ganas de protegerle y tenerle cerca y demostrarle que soportar sus chorradas iba a merecer la pena a largo plazo. Estaba tan claro que era casi invisible, y ahora se siente terriblemente estúpido.

No dicen nada durante algunos minutos. Minutos de esos de verdad, que duran sesenta segundos y se hacen eternos en el silencio y le dan tiempo a repetirlo todo en su cabeza un millón de veces. Cuando quiere decir algo ya parece demasiado tarde.

-Vámonos a casa -dice Derek, y antes de que Stiles pueda responder ya ha echado a andar. Siempre le saca un par de pasos y él no se atreve a darlos para ponerse a su altura. Cuando entran en el metro sólo le sigue en silencio, y Derek no se vuelve para comprobar que está allí, porque debe de ser capaz de oírle, o de olerle. Eso es mucho peor. Piensa en darse la vuelta y echar a andar él solo, en coger un taxi o buscarse la vida en autobús, o salir al andén y esperar al próximo metro. Cualquier cosa menos estar allí a veinte centímetros de él en el vagón a reventar de gente.

-Derek –dice, y apenas sale sonido por sus labios.

-Déjalo –contesta él-. No pasa nada.

Pero claro que pasa, porque le ha besado. Y ha sido un beso breve y ridículo, absolutamente infantil, pero se ha dado cuenta de que no ha sido un accidente ni un momento de debilidad. Stiles quería besarle, quería que él le rodeara la cintura con los brazos y le apretara contra su cuerpo y le hiciera flaquear las rodillas. Quería tomar a Derek de la nuca y devorarle hasta que acabaran con los labios hinchados y doloridos.

-Lo siento –dice a cambio, y no vuelven a hablar hasta que llegan al apartamento.

Scott y Allison están abrazados en el sofá viendo la tele. Los demás aún no han vuelto.

Derek se mete en la habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Hace mucho frío ahí fuera? –pregunta Scott, apartando las piernas para que Stiles tenga sitio a su lado.

-Está nevando.

-¿Crees que cuajará?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué estáis viendo?

Hay un maratón de Seinfield y ven tres o cuatro capítulos sin que nada de ello se registre en la mente de Stiles. Los otros betas llegan y él apenas se da cuenta. Se pasa las manos por el pelo y se da cuenta de lo largo que está, de todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que sintió el zumbido de la maquinilla contra su cráneo, y tiene la necesidad de volver a hacerlo, porque eso siempre le ayuda a pensar. En algún momento Derek sale de casa sin avisar, y Boyd dice que le oye al otro lado del descansillo, pero no se molesta en escucharle con atención. Hacen la cena y mandan algunos mensajes a Lydia y Danny para preguntar por las entrevistas en Princeton, que parece que han ido bastante bien. Derek no vuelve a cenar y deciden no esperarle. Si notan algo raro no lo demuestran. Todos están cansados y no son ellos mismos, así que el silencio de Stiles no llama tanto la atención.

Derek vuelve cuando todos están pensando irse a dormir, y Isaac está deseando que lo hagan para poder abrir el sofá-cama. Erica y Boyd ya se han puesto el pijama para ir a casa de Dan cuando él entra por la puerta.

-Apestas a tequila –le dice Erica-. ¿Has intentado emborracharte otra vez?

-Vigilad que Dan no vomite por todas partes –es lo único que responde, y se mete en la habitación.

Stiles entra un par de minutos después para buscar su pijama, y se lo encuentra a medio desvestir, sentado en la cama en calzoncillos y tratando de sacarse la camiseta.

-Perdona. Sólo venía a coger… He pensado que será mejor si duermo con Isaac esta noche.

-No, da lo mismo –replica sin mirarle.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque a mí no me importa dormir allí.

-Stiles, deja de discutir –gruñe. Desiste de quitarse la camiseta, así que vuelve a meter el brazo por la manga y se deja caer en la cama como un peso muerto.

-¿Estás bien?

-Vamos a dormir.

Stiles no cree que pueda hacerlo. Se pone su pijama a oscuras y entra bajo las sábanas tratando de no pensar en lo incómodo de la situación. Un momento después lo hace Derek, revolviéndose sobre el colchón hasta que encuentra el borde del edredón para cubrirse con él. Se duerme casi al instante, y él no puede evitar preguntarse cuántas botellas de tequila habrá tenido que beberse. 

A mitad de la noche le despierta el movimiento en la cama, porque no está acostumbrado a no dormir solo. Derek se mueve inquieto, girándose hacia un lado y hacia otro, hasta que encuentra la postura apretado contra su costado, con la frente pegada a su hombro. A Stiles le dan ganas de llorar, por alguna razón.

Cuando empieza a entrar claridad a través de la ventana decide levantarse, porque es incapaz de dormir más de media hora seguida y no soporta seguir compartiendo la cama con Derek, porque sabe que podría acostumbrarse a hacerlo. Está amaneciendo cuando se prepara el café y sale a la escalera de incendios a bebérselo, envuelto como un burrito en la manta azul del sofá. Toda la casa está llena de los sonidos tranquilos de los lobos durmiendo, y se siente mucho más cómodo allí con el ruido de la ciudad despertándose. Hace frío, incluso más que ayer, y cada bocanada de aire que suelta se convierte en vaho en sus labios. Se entretiene mirando a la gente entrar y salir de la boca de metro, yendo a trabajar a Manhattan o llegando desde otros puntos de la ciudad. Todos con sus abrigos de lana y sus gorros y Stiles lo odia. Él se imaginaba así hace un par de días. En otoño, donde los días son más cálidos y más naranjas, dando sorbos a su termo de café mientras coge el metro hacia NYU, a sus clases de antropología social. Era una imagen demasiado idílica para ser real, y es obvio que ha jodido todas las opciones que tenía de que pudiera serlo. Ahora tendrá que vivir en un apartamento cochambroso en el Bronx a una hora en metro de cualquier sitio, y tendrá que compartirlo con otros cinco o seis universitarios arruinados, porque no va a poder vivir en la misma casa que Derek. Ni siquiera sabe si va a poder seguir en la manada. A lo mejor tiene que empezar a buscar universidades en California, más cerca de su padre.

-Te vas a poner malo –dice Derek a su espalda. Tiene ojeras y el pelo aplastado en un lado de manera ridícula. Stiles no contesta, sólo se aprieta la manta con más fuerza alrededor del cuerpo-. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si es lo que quieres.

-Sí.

-Pues habla –dice, porque no tiene muchas ganas de ponerlo fácil. Está cansado y cabreado y hoy no se ha tomado el Adderall, así que si habla dirá alguna gilipollez.

-Aquí no. Vamos a desayunar a algún lado. Vístete.

Se pone la ropa del día anterior. No le quedan muchas cosas limpias, de todos modos. Derek ya lleva los pantalones vaqueros y le espera en la cocina, apoyado contra la encimera. Isaac se revuelve un poco en el sofá pero no llega a despertarse, lo que es un alivio.

El sitio no está precisamente cerca, y tardan casi veinte minutos en llegar. No hay demasiada gente, solo un par de mesas a un lado. Ellos se sientan en la esquina opuesta, en una mesita pequeña junto a uno de los ventanales cubiertos de letras de colores. 

-Los huevos rancheros están buenos –dice Derek, y enseguida viene una chica con el pelo teñido de rubio platino y un aro en la nariz a tomarles nota.

No dicen nada durante un buen rato y, aunque hace apenas un par de días habrían sido capaces de estar horas así, a Stiles le parece el silencio más tenso del mundo.

-Debería disculparme, antes de nada –empieza Derek, con las palabras muy medidas, como si lo estuviera leyendo-. No he llevado el asunto con demasiado tacto.

-Es una manera de verlo.

Stiles debería disculparse él también, pero no lo hace. No encuentra fuerzas para hacerlo, porque no lamenta nada de lo que ha pasado. Lamenta que Derek no le corresponda, pero eso está fuera de su control y decirle que lo siente no va a ayudarle en nada.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras y me pilló por sorpresa, y no supe reaccionar. No sabía que te sentías de esa manera.

No hay palabras para describir lo mucho que odia cada cosa que Derek dice.

-Vale, pues olvídalo. Ni siquiera fue gran cosa, así que podemos hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado, como cuando vas a darle un beso en la mejilla a tu tía-abuela y hay un error de cálculo y se lo das en la comisura de los labios; ¿y por qué debería de ser incómodo, si ha sido un error? Pero te da ganas de que te trague la tierra. Diremos que fue eso lo que pasó.

Derek le mira un momento y Stiles no soporta sus putos ojos.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Bueno, desde luego que no quiero que me sigas humillando con la charla de 'tu amistad significa mucho para mí'.

-No estaba dando ninguna charla.

-Ya lo sé. No eres muy bueno con las palabras, pero he captado el mensaje.

-Stiles... -dice lastimeramente. Es un tono que no le sienta nada bien.

-Ah, comida -dice él, atisbando a la camarera de antes acercarse con un par de platos.

-Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

Derek suspira, evitando mirarle como si su cara le ofendiera.

-Besarte.

La camarera a punto está de tirarle los huevos rancheros encima a Stiles.

-¿Qué? -exclama-. Espera. ¿Cómo?

-Así que no te estoy dando ninguna charla -sigue hablando sin inmutarse-. Aunque aprecio tu amistad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva pasando esto?

-No sé, Stiles. -Derek coge su tenedor y lo vuelve a dejar. Hace lo mismo con el cuchillo, y luego le da un trago a su café Hay una pequeña chispa de esperanza en el pecho de Stiles, pero no es capaz de dejarla convertirse en llama, porque Derek tiene esa cara de estar pasando el peor rato de su vida. -Algún tiempo. ¿Qué más da?

-¿Desde la primera vez que me viste?

Es absolutamente el peor momento para hacer esa pregunta, y lo sabe.

-Tenías quince años, y yo no soy un depravado.

-¿Cuando me ofrecí a cortarte el brazo?

-Seguías teniendo quince años -contesta, y Stiles puede ver que preferiría comerse un kilo de acónito antes que estar teniendo esa conversación. Pero aún así no para.

-¿Cuando te mantuve vivo en el agua durante dos horas?

-Stiles, no estás ayudando.

-Perdona. Pero es que es... Inesperado.

-¿Lo es?

-¡Claro que sí! Derek, ayer en el parque... Creí que no ibas a ser capaz de hablarme nunca más. Creí que la había cagado a lo grande, y ahora resulta que tú querías lo mismo-. Stiles quiere golpear algo, con mucha, mucha fuerza. Y a la vez abrazar un montón de cachorritos de perro-. Y entiendo que podría haber mirado a ver si había agua en la piscina antes de tirarme de cabeza, ¿sabes?, podría haberte preguntado si estaba bien que lo intentara. Pero, no sé, yo quería hacerlo y tú querías hacerlo y en vez de, ya sabes, hacerlo, tú te negaste a hablarme y te bebiste como doce botellas de José Cuervo. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que sacar de esto?

-Que queramos no significa que debamos -contesta a media voz.

-¿Qué es esa mierda? Claro que debemos. Es nuestra obligación como seres humanos ser felices -exclama-. Mira, le di esta charla a Isaac el otro día, y alguien tendría que dárnosla a nosotros. Somos buena gente, gente estupenda que se merece que le pasen buenas cosas. Y tú no te lo crees, ya lo sé, pero yo sí. Quiero que te pasen buenas cosas, y quiero ser una de esas cosas y quiero que seas todo lo feliz que puedas. -Se da cuenta de que ha perdido el hilo hace un rato, así que para y respira y mira a Derek para comprobar si algo de lo que dice está calando. -Yo soy feliz cuando estoy cerca de ti, y sé que voy a serlo mucho más cuando esté _contigo_. Dios mío, qué horror de frase, shock diabético.

Derek ni siquiera le regala media sonrisa. Clava la vista en el plato sin tocar, y tras un rato Stiles se mete un tenedor de huevos y frijoles en la boca porque se muere de hambre, y ya no sabe qué más puede decir.

-Esto está bueno -reconoce, con la boca aún llena-. Deberías comer algo.

Derek le hace caso y comen en silencio lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de la mesa de madera vieja. Y Stiles sabe que Derek no es bueno con las palabras, que en sus peores días ni siquiera abre la boca más que para gritarle órdenes a su manada, pero esto empieza a ser ridículo. Quiere decirle ' _cuando quieras, campeón_ ', y darle una patada bajo la mesa. ' _Porque estás destrozándome el corazón un poquito_ '.

Les vuelven a llenar las tazas de café y se las acaban. Hace tiempo que ha pasado la hora del desayuno, y el bar empieza a estar ocupado por modernos bebiendo mimosas y comiendo nachos con guacamole, y ellos siguen allí en medio sin hablarse. 

-¿Vais a querer algo más? -pregunta la camarera, con toda la intención de hacer que se marchen.

-No -contesta Derek, y la desafía con la mirada a que les eche. Ella se va por donde ha venido y ellos no hablan durante un rato más.

Lo peor de todo es que sabe que Derek quiere hablar, lo puede ver en la manera en la que aprieta la mandíbula y traga saliva, en cómo estira la espalda y cuadra los hombros y frunce el ceño antes de volver inevitablemente a hundirse en la silla. Y no entiende qué puede ser tan complicado de decir. Stiles puede soportar el rechazo, es algo que lleva haciendo toda su vida.

-En serio, Derek. Dilo.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-No es tan difícil. Abres la boca y dejas que las palabras...

-No puedo hacerlo -repite, y Stiles se da cuenta de que es eso lo que lleva queriendo decir toda la mañana. Que no puede. 

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Lo siento.

-No, no. Esta no es una de esas conversaciones en las que tú puedes soltar una bomba y marcharte de allí mientras explota a tus espaldas, ¿sabes? Como en las películas de Michael Bay. Si esto es lo que piensas no deberías haberme dicho que querías besarme, Derek. 

-No quería que pensaras que habías cometido un error.

-Claro, porque esto es mucho mejor. Esto me hace sentir genial. ¿Piensas decirme por qué _no puedes_? 

Se lo imagina perfectamente, pero quiere oírle decirlo, para tener razones para llamarle gilipollas, lo que le hará sentir mucho mejor. Él abre la boca y entonces cuando su teléfono decide que es buen momento para sonar.

-Ahora no, Scott -masculla, rechazando la llamada-. Habla.

-Eres demasiado importante para la manada.

Vale, puede que no fuera eso lo que se imaginaba. Su idea estaba más relacionada con su edad y el hecho de que Derek esté emocionalmente destrozado y se considere un peligro para cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse demasiado. La excusa que él ha dado es mucho peor que cualquiera de las que él había considerado.

-Sí, qué horror, tus Betas me aprecian, es una situación dramática -ironiza, con ración extra de acidez porque se la ha ganado-. Por el amor de Dios.

-Mis Betas te necesitan. La manada te necesita.

-No estoy yéndome a ningún lado, no sé si te das cuenta. De hecho, estoy intentando hacer lo contrario.

-¿Y qué pasará si decides irte? -pregunta. El teléfono vuelve a sonar, y Stiles de verdad podría matar a Scott.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? -dice al descolgarlo, con un poco más de violencia de la necesaria.

-Eh, tranquilo, tío -le dice él-. ¿Dónde estáis? Tenemos que salir de casa en un par de horas si queremos coger el avión.

Stiles mira su reloj.

-Mierda. Vale, estamos de camino. -Y cuelga. Deja un par de billetes en la mesa, esperando que sea suficiente para pagar el desayuno, y confía en que Derek haya oído la conversación. -Muévete -le ordena, cogiendo su abrigo del respaldo de la silla-. Y no hemos acabado de hablar, no creas que te has librado.

El camino de vuelta lo hacen apenas en diez minutos, y una vez en el apartamento hay tantas cosas que hacer que se olvida de lo confuso que está. Hay que recoger, bajar la basura, hacer maletas y conseguir que entre todo en ellas, cerrar contraventanas y fregar el suelo. Stiles ni siquiera se ha duchado, y lo hace rápidamente mientras Allison llama a Lydia para asegurarse de que ellos ya van de camino al aeropuerto. Sale con la toalla alrededor de la cintura a buscar su ropa, y en la habitación está Derek doblando camisetas grises en su maleta, que se niega a levantar la vista como si verle fuera a transformarle en una estatua de sal. Stiles le da la espalda y se coloca los calzoncillos sin quitarse la toalla, y antes de que pueda ponerse la camiseta Derek ya ha salido por la puerta sin decir una palabra, lo que le hace sentir estupendamente. Se pone una camiseta de manga larga, una de manga corta encima, una camisa de cuadros y su sudadera roja, y si alguien le pregunta piensa decir que es porque no le entraba todo en la maleta. Ha dejado de fingir que no entiende lo que su mente quiere decirle.

Cuando sale fuera, Dan está allí, pasando la aspiradora por la alfombra. Y todos los demás se mueven por allí como en esa escena de Solo en Casa cuando se quedan dormidos y van de un lado para otro frenéticamente. 

-Deberíamos haber hecho esto ayer -dice Scott, con toda la razón del mundo.

Han llamado a una furgoneta para que les lleve al aeropuerto, y cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada están milagrosamente preparados en la acera, esperando. Arriba está todo recogido, limpio, cerrado y listo para cuando vuelvan en septiembre. Stiles no puede pensar en ello, sólo quiere dormirse en el avión y llegar a Beacon Hills y sentarse frente a su padre en su despacho mientras resuelve casos, en ese silencio cálido que hay a su alrededor.

Dan ha bajado a la calle en calcetines. Le da un abrazo a Erica y otro a Boyd, pidiéndole que le mande un mensaje cuando encuentre esa cosa de la que hablaron que Stiles no tiene ningún interés en preguntar qué es. Se despide de Scott y Allison y le da una palmada extra a Isaac en la espalda. Stiles es el siguiente, así que pone su buena cara y se prepara para el abrazo.

-Nos vemos, colega -dice, en un tono que cree que sale cordial.

-En otoño -contesta él, estrechándole en uno de esos abrazos de medio lado, y cuando está junto a su oreja susurra-: No creas que me he tragado lo del lacrosse ni por un segundo, pero sea lo que sea que hacéis con Derek, no dejéis de hacerlo. 

-Vale -contesta él con la voz pequeña.

-Y no permitas que te eche de su vida, por mucho que lo intente.

-No lo haré -dice, y Dan se separa, dándole un último golpe en el hombro.

-Y siento haberte tirado los trastos.

-Me pasa todo el rato -bromea, pero le mira y se da cuenta de que sabe muchas cosas. Muchas más de las que Derek le ha contado, probablemente-. Cuídate.

Dan se va a darle un último abrazo a Derek y todos deciden que lo elegante es mirar hacia otro lado mientras se despiden a media voz. Eso es íntimo, probablemente lo más íntimo que tiene en su vida. Tanto que ha tardado dos años en decirle a su manada que Dan existía, que tenía un amigo. Eso le cabrea, se da cuenta de que le lleva cabreando toda la semana.

-¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de Dan? -pregunta cuando ya están en la furgoneta, él en el asiento del copiloto y Stiles inmediatamente detrás, asomando la cabeza. 

-Hay muchas cosas de las que no hablo.

-Sí, soy consciente de ello.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco.

-No creí que fuera una información vital para vosotros.

-Es tu mejor amigo.

-Ese es un concepto muy infantil. Nadie tiene mejores amigos después de cumplir los trece.

-Vaya, estoy aprendiendo montones de cosas hoy -dice con acidez, volviendo a recostarse en su asiento. Scott a su lado le mira con curiosidad, y él le da un par de palmadas en la rodilla-. Tranquilo, colega. El raro es él. El emocionalmente inaccesible es él.

-No quería ponerle en peligro innecesariamente -dice Derek, sin moverse un milímetro en el asiento para encararle-. No quería que se viera mezclado en los _asuntos_ de Beacon Hills. -Stiles echa un vistazo al conductor, pero ni siquiera parece estar escuchándoles. -Eso es lo que tienes que hacer cuando estás en mi situación. Cuando quieres mantener a alguien seguro.

Le da la impresión de que hace rato que no se refiere sólo a Dan.

-Deja de hablar como si fueras Spiderman. Sigues siendo el puñetero Aquaman, y hay una razón por la que sólo habla con peces, Derek.

Allison le pone una mano en el hombro desde el asiento de atrás, y se da cuenta de que es mejor que lo deje estar.

Llegan a la terminal con el tiempo justo, por culpa de un atasco en la carretera. Danny y Lydia ya están allí esperándoles, nerviosos.

-¿Sabes que cuanto más tarde factures una maleta, más posibilidades hay de que te la pierdan? Es un estudio que condujo la Universidad de Kansas. Hay un algoritmo...

-No es el momento, Lydia -le espeta.

-Si hubierais llegado antes podría haber escogido otro más apropiado.

Derek le lanza una mirada que habría hecho llorar a un camionero, y ella le tiende su carné con una sonrisa enorme.

Hay cola en el mostrador de facturación, y la amable azafata de American Airlines es una jodida inútil, así que para cuando alcanzan el principio de la línea van muy, muy tarde.

-Oops -dice ella, tecleando rápidamente-. Parece que hay un problema de overbooking.

Derek gruñe algún improperio.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No tenemos asientos suficientes en turista. Parece que dos de ustedes van a tener que volar en Business -dice, y sonríe como si no acabara de provocarles medio ataque al corazón a todos.

-¡Me lo pido! -grita Scott.

-No. Stiles y yo iremos en Business. -La azafata asiente con la cabeza y busca el carné de Stiles entre la pila. -Este de aquí -dice Derek, señalándolo-. Es un apodo.

Business es una cosa desproporcionada. Tienen dos asientos monstruosos junto a uno de los laterales, y aún hay otras dos filas dobles a lo ancho. Hay botones en los dos reposabrazos para mover el asiento y controlar la tele y la luz, parece aquello el centro de operaciones de la NASA.

-Pensé que estaría bien que habláramos -dice Derek una vez ha dejado las cosas en los compartimentos de arriba. Él se ha quedado el asiento del pasillo.

-Sí, he captado el mensaje. Pero... -y señala hacia atrás, donde está el pasaje de turista.

-Podemos esperar a que empiecen a sonar los motores. Uhm -musita-. Scott, cállate, no te incumbe.

-Scott tiene un culo de mono en la cara.

Derek le mira con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Qué? Me gusta aprovechar cuando no puede replicarme.

Tardan unos buenos quince minutos en cerrar las puertas y ponerse en modo taxi para ir hacia la pista de despegue. Son los quince minutos más largos de su vida, en los que trata de leer mil veces el mismo artículo insulso en la revista de American Airlines. Derek tampoco parece estar muy tranquilo, aunque tiene mérito el esfuerzo que hace por aparentarlo.

-En fin -decide tomar la iniciativa Stiles, justo en el momento en el que las azafatas salen a explicar el rollo del chaleco salvavidas y el cinturón de seguridad, y a él le parece de mala educación interrumpir. Así que se calla y vuelve a la entrevista a Céline Dion.

Antes de darse cuenta están despegando y el ruido es ensordecedor, así que se ocupa en mirar por la ventana a los edificios haciéndose pequeñitos y en no pensar en lo terriblemente embarazoso que es todo. En lo embarazoso que lleva siendo dos días. Y no debería serlo, porque es algo que los dos quieren. Eso debería de ser todo. Fueron felices y comieron perdices, ¿no? Eso pasa en las películas. Pero en la vida real aparentemente hay una problemática que hace falta solucionar antes del final feliz, y nadie se lo había contado nunca.

-Ayer dijiste que te gusto -le espeta, sin preámbulos de ningún tipo-. Hay que empezar por algún lado, empecemos por ahí.

-Sí. Bien -dice, mirando a algún punto detrás de él-. Es un poco más complicado que eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no estamos en la escuela primaria. No podemos decir " _me gustas, seamos novios_ ".

-¿Eso quieres? -dice él, sin poder evitar sonreír-. ¿Que seamos novios?

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero.

-Vale, lo cojo -suspira-, es más complicado. 

-No puedo ignorar la posibilidad de que no funcione y se vuelva insoportable para ti seguir en la manada -repone Derek, todo profesionalidad.

-¿Por qué para mí? ¿Pretendes romperme el corazón?

-Stiles, soy tu Alfa. Tú podrías ponerme los cuernos con doscientas personas y eso no cambiaría mi instinto de protegerte y proveer para ti.

-Qué romántico -ironiza.

-Pero si tú decidieras irte no podría impedírtelo. Y no creo que esta manada funcione sin ti. No puedo arriesgar la manada sólo por un...

-¿Un qué?

-Un capricho.

-Eso es aún más romántico.

-Stiles, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-No sé, algo que no me haga sentir tan estúpido.

Derek bufa, mirándose las manos, y Stiles no sabe qué más decir. El cartel del cinturón de seguridad se apaga, lo que quiere decir que han alcanzado la altura de crucero. Fuera sólo hay azul.

-¿Una toallita húmeda? -pregunta la azafata, tendiéndoles una bandejita, y cada uno toma la que le ofrecen.

Stiles se frota las manos hasta que la toallita está fría y asquerosa, porque eso es mejor que levantar la vista y enfrentarse a esa tortura.

-¿Es esto un debate o has dictado sentencia? -pregunta al fin, porque no piensa caer sin pelear.

-¿Qué quieres debatir? ¿Quieres convencerme de lo buenos que seríamos juntos? Porque lo sé, y si las circunstancias fueran otras...

-¿Y no te gustaría comprobarlo? -dice. Y lo ha oído, lo ha oído perfectamente. Derek no quiere besarle, quiere estar con él, y eso es a la vez mucho peor e infinitamente mejor.

-Stiles, yo no puedo permitirme estas cosas, tengo que pensar en el futuro para la manada.

-Estoy pensando en el futuro. ¿Por qué querría estar contigo si no pensara que es de verdad, para siempre? ¿Por qué tiene la gente relaciones sino, si no creen que van a durar?

-Tienes diecisiete años -responde él, como si explicara algo.

-Ya lo sé. Nunca he estado con nadie y soy virgen y ni siquiera me han dado un beso en condiciones. Me sé mi currículum, muchas gracias. 

-No es eso a lo que me refiero. Con tu edad siempre parece que es para siempre, pero nunca lo es. La gente cambia, las situaciones cambian...

-Noticia de última hora, el amor es complicado -dice, interrumpiéndole-. Ya lo sé, Derek. 

Derek aprieta la boca y respira por la nariz, mirándole como si él fuera tan tremendamente estúpido.

-No puedes decidir en dos días que quieres estar aquí toda la vida, y yo no puedo permitirme el lujo de meterme en una relación contigo a ver qué pasa.

-Ya estoy aquí. No sé por qué te empeñas en pensar que voy a irme a algún lado. Soy parte de tu manada.

-Joder, Stiles, ¿te crees que no lo sé? -le espeta, levantando la voz. Enfadándose-. Eres lo único que hace que la manada no se vaya a la mierda. Cuando digo que no funciona sin ti no es sólo una manera de hablar, es que _no funciona_ , es que se cae a pedazos.

-Eso no es verdad.

-No voy a dejar que eso pase.

-¿Y entonces qué, infelices el resto de nuestra vida? ¿Eso hará tu querida manada más fuerte?

-Eras perfectamente feliz antes -replica-, y lo serás después de esto.

-Vale, déjame borrar de mi mente la manera en la que respiras cuando estás dormido debajo de mí, y la forma que tienen tus ojos cuando te ríes, y el vuelco que me da el corazón cada vez que me tocas. Porque ahora significan algo, y ahora sé que para ti también. Que a veces me miras y piensas en lo buenos que seríamos. Puedo intentar borrarlo pero no voy a ser capaz. 

-Joder, Stiles, no me hagas sentir culpable. Estoy haciendo lo correcto.

La misma azafata de antes está junto a sus asientos con un carrito lleno de botellas, y se inclina sobre sus asientos.

-¿Qué desean los señores beber con el aperitivo?

-Agua está bien -dice Stiles, mirándola con impaciencia mientras llena dos vasos y coge dos servilletas.

-¿Frutos secos?

-Sí, vale. Gracias.

Los dos sonríen con falsedad hasta que coge su carrito y lo mueve un par de metros hacia la siguiente fila.

-Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en vivir en Nueva York contigo -confiesa, sin pararse a decidir si es una buena idea-. Todos los demás están también allí, viviendo a un par de manzanas o a una hora o donde sea, y vienen a cenar de vez en cuando, y quedamos a estudiar y para ir al cine. Hacemos excursiones al norte del estado para que corráis por el bosque. A veces Isaac vive con nosotros, porque no puedo imaginarlo de otra manera, y tengo que compartir la habitación con él. -Está saliéndose del tema otra vez, y clava la mirada en Derek y trata de evocar esas imágenes. -Me imagino lo que sería llegar de clase y encontrarte allí, sentado en la cocina con un libro y un café, y yo me siento a tu lado y hacemos eso que a veces hacemos de no hablar. -Stiles nota que se le cierra la garganta, pero se obliga a seguir. -Y nunca en mi vida he querido tanto que algo se hiciera realidad. Ya sé que una relación es más que eso. Que hay broncas y decisiones y momentos en los que tienes que dejarte ganar, y hay veces en las que se hace tan complicado que quieres tirar la toalla; y estoy preparado para tener todas esas cosas contigo, porque ya las tenemos. Lo único que no tenemos es la parte buena. ¿Así que qué puede salir mal? Tengo diecisiete años y nunca me han besado, pero he estado a punto de morir tantas veces por esta manada que no puedo contarlas ya. Si no me he ido a ningún sitio aún, no me voy a ir nunca. Estoy aquí pase lo que pase, y quiero que estemos juntos.

A Derek le cuesta un momento reaccionar. Le mira como si le viera por primera vez, como si fuera una criatura extraña e inexplicable.

-¿Han decidido lo que van a comer?

Stiles levanta la vista lentamente hacia la azafata y, en serio, podría matarla.

-No -le gruñe Derek sin siquiera mirarla-. Largo.

-Bueno, de hecho -musita Stiles, con su mejor sonrisa de ' _por favor, no nos eches del avión_ '-, yo quiero el pollo. Y él tomará la pasta. Gracias. Y disculpa. Miedo a los aviones.

Tras un momento acaba por apuntarlo en su libretita y se va, mascullando algo entre dientes.

-Stiles.

Sigue mirándole sin pestañear. Hay algo en la expresión de sus ojos que es precioso y triste y le da ganas de tomarle entre sus brazos.

-Es lasaña de espinacas y ricotta.

-No me importa una mierda la lasaña -dice, acercándose a él-. Todas esas cosas que has dicho.

-¿Sí?

-Son verdad.

-He aprendido que mentir no sirve de mucho.

Stiles no está muy seguro de si va a arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco o si va a besarle. Pero sea lo que sea necesita que pase _ya_.

-No te imaginas todas las maneras en las que podría hacerte daño -le advierte Derek.

-Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de creerme tus amenazas -repone él.

-Y no sabes lo jodido que estoy.

-Me hago una idea, pero a lo mejor deberías invitarme a cenar un día y contármelo. Porque no me voy a ir a ningún lado -le asegura, poniendo una mano en su antebrazo y notando la tensión de los músculos bajo la piel-. Deja de intentarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Derek, por el amor de Dios, sí. ¿Vas a besarme de una vez? Porque no tengo todo el día.

Y lo hace. No es cuidadoso ni tentativo como se había imaginado, es casi furioso, los dedos de Derek clavándose en su nuca y sus labios chocando. Él tiene la sensación vaga de estar agarrando su camiseta con fuerza y atrayéndole más hacia sí. Derek entreabre la boca y toma el labio inferior de Stiles entre los suyos, y hay una mano grande y caliente abierta en su espalda que le aprieta contra él.

-Oh, Dios mío -farfulla. Derek se ha separado un milímetro apenas, él sigue notando el fantasma de sus labios y su aliento rozándole la piel. Vuelve a cerrar la distancia y es un poco más controlado esta vez, un poco menos crudo. Empieza a darse cuenta de lo que Derek está haciendo, de la manera en la que deja que la lengua asome ligeramente y de cómo la siente contra la suya, del roce de su barba y de la presión de sus labios-. Estamos en un avión -dice, clavando las uñas en el hombro de Derek-. En Business.

-Sí -contesta él, cuando consigue retomar un poco el control. Le deja otro beso en la comisura de la boca, uno en la barbilla, le muerde el labio y le vuelve a besar, y Stiles no puede hacer más que dejarse y gruñir con el fondo de la garganta cada vez que el gigantesco reposabrazos se le clava en las costillas.

-Esto es ridículo -dice, sin poder evitar reírse, preguntándose si será de mala educación que salte del asiento a su regazo y se quede allí hasta que le obliguen a ponerse el cinturón para aterrizar. Le besa con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, tirando de su pelo y enredando con él las piernas de una manera imposiblemente incómoda-. Joder. Esto es estúpido.

Nota la manera en la que los labios de Derek se curvan ligeramente con una sonrisa. Y es acojonante que pueda notar eso, es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Derek se aparta, dándole un último beso. Ni siquiera le suelta, sólo afloja un poco su agarre, manteniéndole apretado contra su pecho. Stiles se nota sonreír como un idiota. Deja descansar los labios justo bajo la oreja de Derek, en el ángulo de su mandíbula, y siente la barba arañándole la piel.

-Siempre supe que el club de debate me serviría de algo en el futuro. Doy grandes discursos dramáticos.

-Me he dado cuenta.

Está pasando. Derek no se ha ido a ningún sitio ni ha dicho que ha sido un error ni nada parecido. Sigue allí, y Stiles puede tocarle. Puede frotar la punta de la nariz contra su mejilla si quiere, así que lo hace, y es genial.

-¿Crees que deberíamos empezar a comportarnos como seres humanos normales? -pregunta a media voz. Tiene el cuerpo contorsionado de una manera muy poco atractiva y empieza a dolerle el costado, pero da igual-. Porque no hay un solo pasajero que no nos esté mirando ahora mismo.

-Probablemente -reconoce Derek, aunque tarda un momento en separarse de él para volver al centro de su asiento. Stiles no lo hace. Se queda con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco entre sus dos enormes sillones y se fija en los labios rojos de Derek y en sus ojos brillantes y en la manera en la que le mira. Podría acostumbrarse a eso. 

-Tampoco hace falta que estés allí, tan lejos -se queja, cogiéndole una mano y llevándola hasta su pierna. Derek recorre la costura interior de sus pantalones vaqueros con una uña-. Ahora puedes hacer esto. -Él sonríe tímidamente y Stiles coloca una mano sobre la suya. -¿Estás preocupado?

Derek le besa suave y despacio como toda respuesta, lo que significa que sí. Pero está bien, es lo normal, es lo sano. Él calcula que empezará a hiperventilar en unos diez minutos, cuando cale la idea de que _está saliendo con Derek_. 

-¿Piedra, papel o tijera para ver quién se lo dice a los demás? -propone.


End file.
